


Money is good but living is better

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 grand is a lot but Tucker would rather stay alive with his kid, if only Locus and Felix would leave him the hell alone and the Free Lancer he patched up would stop getting his ass wounded some how, maybe he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter probably won't be huge, cause i'm horrible at writing big chapters :')

Days like this, Tucker really fucking hated his job. He could be at home, sleeping in late with his son, but no, he had to be dealing with Church's bullshit and Caboose's idiocy. Caboose he could stand to a point, and normally, he'd grumbled a few words at him and didn't have to bother with him any more for the rest of the day. Not today it seemed, Caboose had been hounding him the moment he came in the door to the private office, pretty much pushing him into Church's office, whom was glaring at a laptop screen, eyes sharply intent on what ever that screen held.

Church wasn't a big man, he was tall and lanky, so he looked kinda odd all hunched up in front of the computer screen, but oddly fitting for some reason. Caboose was tall and board, big shoulders and a wide face while Tucker was shorter then both with dark chocolate skin and bright, teal blue eyes with long, thick black dreads. He sometimes wore glasses and now was one of those times. He used a long finger to push them up his nose before sighing in frustration and puling them off, shoving them into a pants pocket. 

Tucker crossed unhappy arms over his chest after shedding his jacket and tossing it over the back of one of the chairs. 

"What? You called me in early for what? I could be sleeping with junior right now, but no, i'm standing here, now what do you want?" He growled, looking at his boss/ co-worker. Normally, Church would have shot back a spit fire response but this time, the words sounded more awed then anything. 

"Just shut up and come look at this." He rumbled as he kept staring. Huffing, Tucker stepped around the desk and came to stand behind him, only to lean over and go bug eyed. Church knew they needed money, but holy shit, they didn't need that much! 

"Holy shit!" Tucker murmured.

"40,000 for two people, i think we should go for this, i mean, i know we're not the best but 40 grand for two people? I think we got this." Church rumbled, looking up to him. 

"Dude, i say we go for it, who is it that this price is on?" He asked, arching a brow to him. 

"Washington and Carolina, oddest names i've ever heard, but, not my choice i guess, doesn't have first names." Church murmured with a shrug as Tucker pulled back, nodding. 

"I say we do it, it's two guys, i think our biggest problem would be having to worry about Sarge's boys, but i think we can get past them, we normally do." Tucker rumbled smirking at the thought of getting to piss of Sarge and the boys. He yawned and stretched, sighing.

"Thing is, we're gong to need to act fast, that amount of money, people will be pullin out the big guns to gett'em." Tucker grumbled, which meant more work for him, yay. 

"True, that's why i've been hunting around and i already got us a lead. Says here their holing up in some old factory, a camera caught'em entering and leaving a few times over. Thing is, they wear these Helmet things, that way we can't facial ID them, it's a real bitch so commit the Helmet designs to mind would ya." Church grumbled as he tossed a few pictures down for him. He scooped them up and looked at them, making a bit of a face. 

"Oddest Helmet i've ever seen." He mumbled, making sure to remember that Carolina's was a bright, teal blue while Washington's was a mixture of Gun metal grey and School bus Yellow, both with bright amber visors. "So what are we after them for? What did they do?" Tucker asked, arching a brow to him Church. 

"Not sure, it won't say, i hunted around but it's redacted info, some one wants them caught but doesn't want to share." Church answered, looking at the screen once more. 

"Nice, so we have no idea if these guys suck, or if their so good, their gonna kill us on sight?" He growled, sighing heavily as he read over a few files that Church had on them. 

"Nope, flyin blind, just like every other time, now come on, i want to check out that wear house." Church rumbled as he stood and grabbed his jacket, pushing past Tucker as he headed for the door, Tucker hot on his heels. 

It was wet and rainy out and honestly, Tucker wanted to say fuck it and go home, go and sleep the rest of the day away with his kid and not have a care in the world, boy did that sound nice, but no, he was out here, traipsing about in the cold, wetness in search of a few baddies and with Church no less. Sighing as the finally made it to their destination, they came to the door and Tucker was about to raise and hand and bang on the door when Church stopped him and wrapped a hand around the handle and pulled, the door sliding open with a soft, rusty creak. He stepped inside and pulled his gun, eyes sharp as he vanished into the blackness, Tucker following close behind. 

The warehouse was small on the inside but with quite a few places to hide so they watched every dark corner and isle, waiting for anything to jump out at them. Finally it seemed as if every inch of the warehouse had been checked over and they met in the center of it, huffing. 

"Empty, maybe they went out for a stroll." Tucker murmured, eyes drifting around the empty space. A sudden clanging had them both turning around, gun raised as something fell hard off of one of the larger shelving units and crashed to the ground, groaning heavily. Tucker stepped towards it slowly, shining his Flashlight down onto a man dressed in Gun metal grey and yellow clothing, bearing the Helmet of Washington. The Amber Visor slowly turned to stare back at him when a soft, ACK, had him turning around to face the Amber Visor that belonged to Carolina, Church falling in front of her, and next thing he knew, she was clubbing him over the head and blackness rose to greet him.

Wash slowly sat up, coughing heavily, his bleeding side hurt like a bitch. 

"You alright Wash?" Carolina asked, holding a hand out to help him to his feet, which he gladly accepted. Stumbling to his feet, he wrapped a hand around his side, groaning at the pain. 

"Remind me never to climb one of these with a knife wound again and i will be." He muttered, looking down to the pair on the ground. "That's not them, but they had guns and were clearly here for us, so what should we do with'em?" He asked, looking over to her and huffing. Carolina looked down to the now passed out pair, eyeing them. 

"They stay here till we know whether their a threat or not, watch'em, i'll find some rope." She murmured as she turned, heading deeper into the isle's in search of some durable rope. Wash took a seat again beside them, eyeing them sharply before letting his eyes drift. A soft groan had them snapping back to see the darker skinned one waking slowly, rubbing at his cheek and cursing something under his breath. He turned his head and spotted Wash, rising to his feet 

"Got you!" Tucker growled and shot forwards, wrapping his arms around the bigger man and sending the pair rolling. Letting out a snarl of pain, aiming a punch, and missing at the black mans face. They rolled and now Tucker sat, pretty much on Wash's chest, his heel pressed into his side sharply and Wash let out a yelp of pain, tears springing into his eyes as a hand clutched at his side. Tucker stopped for a moment, eyes wide when suddenly, Carolina's arm was around his throat, closing off his air, making his cough and sputter as he clawed at her arm but she held him none the less, Black once more, rose up to drag him under.

Wash coughed hard, an arm wrapped around his side, blood seeping into his clothing

"Shit, Wash what happened?" She asked, helping to lean him against the wall. 

"Ass hat woke up and attacked me, kicked me in the side for extra measure it seems, gah that really hurts." He muttered, huffing heavily. 

"Maybe one of them has some idea as to how they can fix you up, when they wake up, i'll ask." She murmured, patting him on the shoulder as he leaned back against the Unit. He had the feeling today, was going to be a long day.

Tucker woke to a roaring pain in his skull, making it seemingly throb with pain as he sat up, looking about with confusion. Something scratching at his hands had him turning to see a rope expertly tying his hands together and another around his ankles. 

"Shit dude, i'm not into that shit, bow chicka bow wow." He muttered trying to free his hands to no avail, his last words barely heard.

"Into what, hog tying?" Carolina's voice rang out and he turned, glaring at her. 

"So your the bitch that punched me and choked me, great, nice to know, now untie me." Tucker growled glaring at her as she approached him. 

"Yes, i am, but now i have a question for you, why are you here and also, know anything about patching people up? Like ya know, medic stuff?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips as she watched him from behind the Amber visor.

"I'm not telling you why we're here and yes, i know a little bit, why?" He asked, looking up at her in slight confusion. 

"The man you tackled earlier, he's got a knife wound in his side, we need you to clean it up and get it taken care of, i don't know enough about it and neither does he to fix it, so we need you to do it." She murmured, looking past him, making Tucker follow her gaze to see the Gun metal grey and yellow Helmet staring back at him, the man clutching to his side, blood welling around his fingers.

"Shit dude, some one fucked you up. I'll do what i can for him, but i can't do shit with this rope on, so your gonna need to take it off." He grumbled, holding his hands out towards her. 

"I'm only taking it off if you swear your not going to bolt the moment i do." She shot back, crossing her arms. 

"I doubt i could, your faster then i am, and i can't leave Church, much as i'd love to do so." He grumbled back, sighing. 

"Alright, but if you run, i'm knocking you out and hog tying you, got it?" She murmured as she stood, pulling a knife out of no where and taking a step towards him, her hand grasping his as she placed the knife to the Rope and then sliced right through it, allowing him to untie his ankles. 

"Got a medical kit? Or at least some peroxide, Needle and Thread and something to cover it properly?" He asked, arching a brow to her.


	2. What ever is takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drag out between some new friends of our Free Lancers and Tucker finds out something he may not want to know.

He watched as Tucker slowly stood, taking the Medical kit from Carolina and then sauntering over to him, kneeling next to him. 

"I hate to say this man, but there ain't no pain killers, so this is going to hurt like a bitch." He muttered as he opened the kit and began to look at what he had to use. Once taking note of what he had, he looked down at the wound and winced. 

"Ouch, gonna have to touch it, sorry if i hurt you." He murmured as he leaned in closer, peeling back the edges of his shirt then grabbing the bottom and trying to pull it up, only to be stopped by Wash's hand on his. 

"You want me to do this or no? I can't work with the tiny slit in the side of your shirt, you don't have to take it off, just hold it up enough that i can reach this area." Tucker grumbled back and Was slowly allowed him to pull the shirt up, taking a hold of it when Tucker instructed. Taking out one of the gauze wipes, he ripped the pack open, rubbing the alcohol swab over the wound, making Wash wince lightly, but not complaining. Once making sure it was clean, he took out another and wiped his own hands down before taking out the needle and thread, sighing as he threaded the needle then looked down at Wash. 

"Try not to scream man, cause this is gonna hurt." He muttered before pushing the needle into his flesh, making Wash curse and scrunch his eyes shut, hissing in pain. Tucker like an expert began to thread the needle through skin and flesh, making Wash curse every time he put it through.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he finished and had Carolina cut the string, using gauze and gauze tape and cover the wound and keep out infection. 

"Ya did good man, try not to move around to much, it'll rip the thread and wound right back open if you do." He murmured as he stood, replacing the contents of the box. Wash groaned, a hand placed on his side, huffing heavily. 

"T-thanks." he muttered, head falling back against the Shelving unit as he sucked in a sharp breath. 

"So what happened to you that got you a knife in the side?" Tucker asked, arching a brow to him and watching as Wash's Helmet moved so that he could look at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Felix, ass hole is good with knives, fast as hell to." He grumbled, making Tucker raise and eye brow, 

"Felix? Who the fuck is that?" He asked, settling down against an opposite Shelving unit. 

"I am." A voice suddenly echoed and everyone, excluding a still passed outChurch, whom did seem to be coming to now, whipped around to look up at the one window ledge where a pair of men were standing, glaring down on them, wearing helmets not so different from the pair of Free Lancer's, just a different design. Carolina let out a snarl and pulled a pistol, aiming and taking a few pot shots at them, only to have them reflected off when Felix activated his Hard light shield. Wash let out a snarl and raised his own side arm, taking a pot shot or two but mostly just aiming at him. 

"How in the hell did they find us!" Carolina growled, glaring up at them. Felix's Helmet was long with sharp edges and rounded sides, a sharp, coal grey with dark, burnt orange striping and accenting, his clothing mimicking it except for the black and silver laced Pualdron on his shoulder, which caught the light and refracted it. He stood shoulder to shoulder with another man, whom didn't seem to have a visor, so Tucker had no idea how the fuck he saw out of the damn thing. But it was black like Felix's only with dark green accents instead of Orange. The cut sharp lines over the armor, drawing attention to them and away from the killer. On the shoulder facing Felix, he wore a Pualdron with the exact same scroll work as Felix's, the pualdron's almost brushing as they stood above them.

"What, how found what?" Church muttered, coughing as he sat up then saw all the pointed guns and looked like he was about to shit himself senseless. Tucker lept to his feet and held a hand out to Wash, helping to drag the wounded man to his feet. 

"Get off your ass Church, cause it's about to get fucked if you don't!" He called to his friend as Wash leaned on him, a hand wrapped around his side. 

"I can't walk out of here on my own, i've lost to much blood." He muttered, trailing off at the end. 

"Don't worry man, i got ya, you can use me for a crutch." Tucker murmured, grabbing his arm and looping it over his shoulders, giving him all he needed to lean on him and get his ass out of here. Wash took the help, leaning against him, his free arm wrapped around his side. 

"Church, Tucker, Wash, go, i'll cover you!" She called as Locus took a shot at them, Wash just barely ducking in time. Felix grinned and lept down from the ledge, hitting the ground with a thunk, blocking off the exit, thankfully, Church still had his Pistol. He rushed Felix, catching him right in the pauldron on his shoulder and giving Tucker and Wash the opening they needed to limp out of the area and get lost in the maze of Shelving units. Locus lept form his perch and attacked Carolina from behind, whom had turned to help Church, catching her with the stock of his Sniper rifle and making her stumble hard int Church, whom then took a hefty punch to the gut from Felix.

"Go Church, i've go this." She growled, shoving him away and behind her as both the men closed in on them. Tucker pretty much dragged Washington out of the building, whom was trying to go back and try to help Carolina. 

"What the hell you think your going to do if you go back in there, bleed on them?!" He growled as he hauled the fighting man out into the open and put him down for a moment, right as Church came running out with Carolina not far behind, popping off the occasional shot as she backed into the open. She laid down Covering fire and turned, shouting for them to get Wash into the car which Tucker and Church happily Obliged to do, Church climbing into the back seat with him as Tucker ran to the drivers side of the vehicle. 

"Carolina! Get in!" He shouted, and she glanced back, before slowly backing away and then throwing herself into the open door as Locus and Felix stepped into the open, Felix instantly lifting his gun as Tucker floored it in reverse, burning rubber out of that alley before cranking the wheel hard to the right and throwing her into gear and tearing of without a second thought. Before Felix could take true aim, Locus put a hand on his gun and pushed it down.

"Wait, i have a better idea for catching those Free Lancers and their new pets, come on." Locus muttered, before turning, heading back for their own vehicles, the killers thoughts churning as he thought over ways to catch them. 

"And what do you plan on doing all mighty Locus?" Felix asked, following him, looking utterly confused and slightly angry behind his Visor. "That black one, the one that got Agent Washington out of the building, i've seen him around before, he has a kid and what better way then to break some one then by taking out their family." Locus muttered coldly as he came to stand by his motorcycle, voice still quite dead pan as always. 

"Ooohh, that's just cold, and damn do i love it." Felix purred, confusion now replaced by a smirk. "Lets go kill a kid." He murmured as he swung a leg over his own Bike, grinning as he did so, placing his gun into the magnetic Holster on his back

With every bump, Washington winced and clutched his side harder, growling at a sharper bump. "Tucker, could you drive any better please?" He pleaded at another bump that sent stabbing pain across his ribs. 

"Sorry man, these roads aren't exactly top of the line and neither is this piece of shit car." He growled as he hit a bend going almost fifty, making Carolina clutch at the bar above the window and cut him a look that called him crazy. 

"Carolina, who the hell were they?" Church piped up from the back, eyes wide from Tucker's crazy driving.

"That was Felix and Locus, a pair of ass holes who kill people for money, and now their after us and they will stop at nothing to do so. So in one word, we're fucked over big time." Carolina growled, hand clenched to the bar.

"Wait, what do you mean by stopping at nothing?" Tucker asked, his grip suddenly going white knuckle as he shot Carolina a look of total seriousness. 

"I mean they will do everything and anything to get our heads delivered to their masters on a silver platter. Why?" She asked, looking back to him, her Visor reflecting the now terrified look in his eyes. 

"I've got a kid, p-please tell me those fucks have some sort of conscious." He stuttered back, eyes wide as he clutched the steering wheel with a death grip. 

"Shit, we need to get to him then, because trust me, if they think killing your son will get them anything, they'll do it in a heart beat." Carolina muttered and shook her head.

"Dammit, we need to get Caboose to, he works with us and he won't be safe either." Church spoke up from the back, catching Carolina's eye. "He's pretty close, maybe we could get him first them swing by Tucker's place and snag the kid?" He murmured and Carolina nodded. 

"Lets do that then we'll head for the safe house, only reason i didn't have me and Wash there already was because he got hurt and i couldn't move him." Carolina muttered as Tucker floored it, booking it for the office.


	3. Get down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker thinks that Carolina was being over bearing when she said that Felix and Locus were fucked up, if only Tucker had been right in thinking that, then maybe he wouldn't have someone covering him while bullets whizzed through he air.

When they got to the Office building, Church and Carolina booked it inside, leaving Tucker with Wash in case things got hairy and the Free Lancer needed help. Tucker was in the front seat, acting way off, twitchy, odd breathing and constantly glancing all around, as if afraid something were going to jump out and slaughter him in a moments notice. Wash watched and finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Tucker? You alright man?" He asked, leaning forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Tucker jumped lightly, then huffed, rubbing at his face.

"I'm fine man, it's just, i'm worried is all." He muttered, voice soft and barely loud enough to be heard.

"For your kid?" Wash asked, voice calm and smooth, trying to be steady for the clearly freaked out man.

"But what if we're to late, i mean i can't loose Junior, he's my life." Tucker murmured, hands starting to shake on the wheel, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he turned to look Wash in the eyes. "I can't loose him." He whispered, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, i doubt they even know about him yet, and if they did, well, Felix would have said something back at the warehouse, he's a cocky dick like that." Wash assured him, and Tucker nodded, sucking in a sharp breath and wiped the tear off his cheek. It felt odd to Wash, normally, he was just like Carolina, the whole, no crying, gotta be tough deal, but seeing Tucker so afraid, it triggered something in Wash something protective, making him want to find some way to comfort Tucker and make the fear and hurt stop, an odd feeling, and one he hadn't felt often.

"Dammit, look, now i'm crying, can't believe this shit." Tucker muttered, huffing heavily and shaking his head, dragging Washington from his thoughts.

"Don't worry, your under our protection now, we won't let anything happen to'em, promise, even if i have to hover over him for the rest of his life." Wash promised, nodding to him and smiling under his visor. Tucker let out a sigh, then looked out the window behind Wash and just sighed again, looking over to the building to see Carolina leading Church and Caboose down the steps, looking about herself as she ushered them into the car.

"What a nice lady! She's giving me a ride!" Caboose said with a lopsided grin as he piled in with Church, whom accidentally bumped Wash's side making the man utter a curse at him but scotched over enough to not have it happen again. Tucker gassed it, heading for his own home, where he home schooled his kid. Tucker's son was... different and so Tucker couldn't send him to school for fear of what might happen to him if he did. They roared down the street getting to Tucker's home in record time, tires screeching to a halt.

They all got out this time, including Wash whom limped into the house, looking for some pain killers. Tucker went first, pushing the door open and announcing loudly that he was home and a loud noise upstairs made Wash look up to see a figure half his size race down the steps, jet black with bright, teal eyes and a teal shirt two sizes to big as well as Pants that seemed kinda awkward on the leathel frame of the clearly alien child, whom stared at the others with wide eyes, little mandibles twitching as it stared at them. Wash stared back, eyes wide under his visor then when Tucker instructed him to where the meds were, he slipped off, heading to find them The others waited down stairs with Tucker and the kid and when Wash came back, the small child had a small bag on his back and looked ready to go. They stepped out of the house and before they knew what was happening, the sound of dual engines screaming had Carolina screaming for them to get down. But Wash knew who those gun would be trained on and he had a promise to keep alive, he wore Kevlar plated jackets, so he stood a better chance of living through it then Those two did. He shot forwards and wrapped his arms and much larger frame around both Tucker and Junior, pushing them to the ground and putting his back to Merc's who were tearing down the street on a pair Hibusa's, SAW Rifle's aimed at and firing right at them.

Everyone hit the deck along with Wash and Junior let out a high pitched screaming noise when the loud screaming roar of the bikes was drowned out by the thundering sound of the guns and then the heavy, THUMP THUMP THUMP of them Hitting Washington square in the back and his own scream echoed with the child's. Tucker could feel the bullets when the hit Wash, feel the massive Free Lancer tense up and then felt him jerk against Tucker's back with each shot that hit him, that mingling scream of pain. Finally Locus and Felix vanished down the road from what seemed like grueling hours but had really only been seconds long. Washington, had went limp against them and slowly, Tucker rolled over, Junior clutching to his side as he turned around, dead terror in his eyes.

"Please don't be dead." He whispered as he looked down at Washington's unmoving Form.

The others slowly stood, none of them harmed by the attack and Carolina shot up and rushed over, rolling Wash onto his back, breathing a sigh of relief when she placed her fingers over his pulse point and felt a steady thump, thump, thump on her fingers.

"He'll live, we just need to get the hell outta here before those guys get back. Caboose, get over here and carry him to the car, Church, drive, i'll direct from the front with you." Carolina instructed as everyone picked themselves up, running to do what had been ordered of them. Church got into the car, getting it into gear and ready to go as soon as they got in. Tucker got in first, settling his kid in his lap and then putting Wash's head in his and his sons laps, his body spanning the length of the entire back seat, his feet in Caboose's lap. Carolina dropped into the car and before she even had the door shut, she was growling directions at Church and he was speeding off, her door slamming shut.

The bike hummed and vibrated beneath Felix as he turned, glancing over at his little 'Partner in crime.'

"So what now? We shot at them and their all still quite alive." He growled out, glaring at him, eyes sharp behind the Asphalt black Visor, teeth clenched as he held the bike up with a strong leg planted firmly into the ground.

"We call control and warn them of this development, then we go after them and we put a blade between that kids eyes and then take those Free lancers while the rest grieve. Anyways, we'd be doing them a favor by getting rid of that abomination of a child." Locus muttered, his kickstand holding the bike up, the tall, lanky man settled on the seat as he mulled things over in his head.

"Yea but if we call control, then we have to listen to them bitch over it for an hour." Felix whined, finally putting the kickstand down and throwing his far leg back over the seat, his legs dangling over the still hot engine block.

"Oh you'll live, i handle your bitching, so you can handle controls." Locus growled back, then sighed and shook his head, knowing Felix would bitch more if he kept him here.

"Go track them, find out where their hiding and when you do, report back and watch them, keep them under close eye." Locus rumbled and Felix cracked a smile under his Helmet.

"You got it partner, if i get a shot, should i take it?" He asked, arching a brow to Locus, who shook his head.

"Not yet, I want to be cure Control wants the child dead as well, if not, then we need to make sure we save it, but if they want it dead, i'll leave it to you." He answered, his voice cold and emotionless.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, have fun dealing with queen bitch at Control Buddie." He muttered as he swung a leg back over the seat and revved up the engine, then opening the throttle, the front wheel lifting almost a two feet off the ground as he roared out of the back alley, tires screeching heavily when the came into contact with the asphalt.

They must have made it out alive and with out incident, because when Wash woke up, it was in a stretcher and he felt like hell. He awoke with a cough, an arm instantly going around his side as he clutched at his wound, his entire back felt like it'd gotten run over by a semi and then the damn thing had backed up, he bet if he checked, he'd have tread marks going down the center of his back. His cough brought Tucker harshly from his thoughts head dropping to stare blankly at him for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Finally man, thought you'd sleep forever." He murmured, smiling at him. Wash tried to sit up only to have Tucker push him back down. "Nope, your back is one giant bruise, so you get the stay right there until they heal some, they can't be very comfortable anyways." Tucker murmured, a gentle but firm hand pressing into Washington's shoulder, pushing him softly back into the bed.

It was at this point that he realized his Helmet was on the table beside him instead of on his head, his hair a sweaty, tousled mess and his bright, Stormy grey eyes wide when Tucker had actually forced him back onto the bed. He watched as Tucker studied him it seemed, looking him up and down and gauging his shocked reaction. Wash let out the slightest Sputter. A man he had barely known for a few hours now was telling him no and pressing him back into the bed? Was this guy crazy?!

"I'm fine Tucker, help me up before i kick your ass." He growled, but Tucker kept his hand firmly in place and shook his head.

"Nope, you saved me and my kids life, i'm going to let you get hurt because you want to prove something." Tucker shot back, staring him right in the eye. Wash let out a small sputter, his head spinning.

Tucker couldn't help but notice how cute Wash was with that tired look on his face, his hair a total, sweaty mess and his skin darkened with tan. Kinda odd, Tucker normally only noticed it for women, but Wash was pretty cute if he did say so himself, even more so when he got the flustered, slightly cross look on his face.

"Tucker." He growled, slight warning in his voice but Tucker only seemed to take it in stride as he stood, hand still firmly in place as he brought the other up and put it to his other shoulder, making sure Washington wasn't getting up. Wash glared at him, shock still in his eyes. "Let me up! I need to know whats going on out there and i have to be ready for when Felix and Locus come, because i know they will." He growled but still Tucker stood over him, hands firmly on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you up unless Carolina says i can, and it was her that told me to make sure you didn't try to get up. So ya know, i'm going to follow the healthy scary bitch's orders and not the scary hurt guy in the bed." Tucker rumbled in answer to him, a light chuckle in his voice. "So make it easy on me and ill let ya go at least." Tucker murmured, grinning snidely at him. Wash glared at him and then let out a huff.

"Fine, fine, fine, could you at least fetch Carolina for me then?" He asked, arching a golden brown brow to him. "So long as you promise your not going to be dressing in your Armor when i come back with her." Tucker said, earning a snort from Wash whom was still trying to glare at him as well as trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, i won't be, now get moving before the big scary wounded guy on the bed comes after you." He shot back and Tucker let out a laugh, smirking at him.

"Alright, alright, i'm going, i'm going." Tucker shot back, smiling at him.

Here's a lil thing, you can see what Locus and Felix's bike's look like

Felix's: http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/201310/2014-suzuki-hayabusa-5_600x0w.jpg

Locus's: http://www.creatorxgraphics.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/SUZUKI-GSX-1300-Hayabusa-AMR-Graphics-Kit-Wrap-CarbonX-g.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil thing, you can see what Locus and Felix's bike's look like
> 
> Felix's: http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/201310/2014-suzuki-hayabusa-5_600x0w.jpg
> 
> Locus's: http://www.creatorxgraphics.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/SUZUKI-GSX-1300-Hayabusa-AMR-Graphics-Kit-Wrap-CarbonX-g.jpg


	4. Wake up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to spit out, lots of stuff popped up and i needed a break from everything so yea, but finally i'm getting my ass in gear too bulk post this lol :D

He held himself low, laid out over the high outcropping at the edge of the city. He knew this place like the back of his hand and he knew they had to be in there, thankfully having seen the one outside at one point. A small smirk on his lips as he sited in on the building once more but his smirk melted into a bored sigh after a while of just laying there, hidden amongst the stones, dirt and snow. He let out a huff and glared at the place, hating this part of the job, he always had and always would. Finally, he chose to COM check Locus and tell him he'd found the rats little hidey hole.

"Locus, i found our little Free Lancer ticks and their pets, i'm dying up here just laying here, please tell me i can do something." Felix half whined half stated to him, glancing through the scope once more.

"Negative Felix, don't cause anything, don't bother them, not yet." Locus answered, his voice sounding ever colder over the COM link.

"Ugh, fine, but if i have to sit here much longer, i'm going to do something, so you better get Control's ass moving." He growled back, glaring at the building over the scope of his rifle and huffing again. 

"Felix, DO NOT break your cover, am i understood?" Locus growled back and he could almost feel the seething glare that man was shooting towards him. 

"Don't be so hateful Partner, jeez, you make it seem like i always do that." Felix joked and earned a frustrated sigh from Locus. 

"Just stay there, i'll call in someone to take your place so you can run a muck at the base instead of so close to them." Locus muttered and Felix let out a little yawn. 

"Make it quick would ya, it really is cold out here." Felix said with a soft sigh as he looked back down to the base. Yet another win for the Orange and black clad Merc, he could get used to this. 

When he reentered the room, Wash was still on the bed and seemed distracted by looking over the bandaged wound on his side and looked up when the entered. 

"Hey Wash, how are you feeling?" Carolina asked as she came to sit beside him, her Helmeted head tilted to the side. 

"I'm better then i was, but my back is killing me." He mumbled, rubbing at his upper back, which was the only part he could reach with out making it hurt more. Carolina nodded and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"So, you wanted to see me? What for?" She asked, and he heaved a sigh. 

"I wanted to know what's been going down while i was out." Wash murmured looking over to her and earning a nod. 

"Well, we haven't been found yet, but i figure it's only a matter of time before one of them stumbles onto our hole in the ground. I went out for supplies yesterday and caught sight of Locus, far off and i doubt he saw me but there, like he was waiting on someone. But for now i think we're safe to lay low here for a while." Carolina informed him, earning a nod form him.

"Good, i guess. Hopefully we don't need to worry about those two for a while, but for now at least we can rest for a bit." He muttered, rubbing at his side as Tucker took a seat next to him, yawning. A sudden sharp barking yelp had Wash's head whipping around to see Tucker's son, the small, alien come running into the room, throwing himself into Tucker's now open arms. 

"Jesus Junior, your going to scare the shit out people if you run into rooms doing that every single time!" Tucker scolded lightly and the small alien sat with a light thump into his lap, his split face smiling brightly at him. Another loud honking noise left the small creature and Wash looked at it like it had grown a second head. 

"Oh, i forgot to say, this is Junior, my son." Tucker murmured, a smile on his face as he patted Junior on the head and received a small blargh of happiness. 

"W-wait, adopted son?" Washington asked, implying the question in his tone. Tucker shook his head. 

"Nope, he's my blood son, literally." Tucker answered, smiling at Wash whom only looked more confused and by the tilt of Carolina's head, she was just as confused. 

"So wheres the mom? She leave him to you?" Wash asked and Tucker once more shook his head. 

"He doesn't have a mom, i guess you could say, well, i'm his mom since well, i did give birth to him." His words earned a sharp sound from both of them, Wash's eyes wide and Carolina leaning back in her seat. 

"W-wait, let me get this straight? You gave birth, to him? How?!" Wash asked, eyes wide. 

"Alien embryo and none consensual sex." Tucker stated firmly, making Carolina sputter a bit and Wash to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, enough of that, what now, we're here in the safe house so how do we fix all this, so that i can go home and not have to worry about some dicks trying to murder my kid?" Tucker asked, arching a brow to them both. Carolina recovered the fastest, only to once again have no words. Finally, she spit something out. 

"We're not sure yet. We don't have enough people to guard this place if Locus and Felix came down on it with all their men and we have no way of getting more that i know of, also, we can't get out with out them coming after us." Carolina grumbled, looking over to him. Tucker's mouth formed a small "O" and then he placed Junior on the floor and shoed him out of the room with a few small words. 

"I may know someone that can help us, His name is Sarge, he works for the police and he can muster a couple men to help us if need be, as well as weapons, he thinks everyone needs a gun. In fact, i could call on of them right now, he's a bit of a nerd and has made his phone next to impossible for tracking. If you have one i an use." Tucker pointed out and Carolina nodded. 

"Yea, we do, set up a meeting in the park, some place public. Wash, you'll be going with him, we need to make sure that it's some one Felix and Locus won't recognize when they see your face, and they've never seen yours." Carolina instructed as she stood, looking to Tucker. 

"Come with me and i'll get you a phone to call on, Wash, you stay here, we'll set the meeting up a few days from now so your healed enough to go." Carolina murmured and Wash nodded, sighing as he rubbed at his side.

Tucker stood with Carolina, following her out of the room, leading him farther into the building. She found one of the secure phones and handed it off to Tucker, whom stepped a bit away from her and dialed up Simmons, whom answered after a few rings. 

"Who's this?" He asked over the phone and Tucker let out a sigh of relief. 

"It's me Tucker, look, i can't talk much but i need you to convince Sarge to take you and Grif down to the park and meet me, something huge has come up and when i say this is a life or death situation, i really mean it Simmons, if you could do this, it would be great." Tucker rumbled, but only seemed to confuse Simmons. 

"Then why don't you call Sarge?" He asked, making Tucker huff. 

"Because, they can track his phone, i've got people after me and some of the people i'm with, they'll track the call if it weren't your phone so that's why i called you, i'm serious here dude, i need your help." That seemed to convince Simmons because he let out a breathy sigh. 

"Yea, i'm headed to the Department here in the next few minutes to start my shift with Sarge and Grif, i'll talk to'em, where do you want to meet?" He asked and Tucker let out a huge breath. 

"In the park, 5:00 on Tuesday. This means a lot Simmons, it really does." Tucker murmured and he could here Simmons muttering something under his breath. 

"Lets just hope Sarge is willing to go, i'll talk to you then." Simmons murmured and the line cut, Tucker letting out another breath. 

"I've done what i can, hopefully Simmons Brown nosing will get us what we need." He rumbled, handing the phone back to Carolina.


	5. Park Time

When Tuesday came around, Wash was doing better then he'd expected. He could walk around now with out having to use Tucker for a crutch, which was quite good and now, it was about 5:00 and he and Tucker had just finished getting ready to head out for the meeting when Carolina stopped them both. 

"I'll be tailing you, i'll keep and eye out and if Felix and Locus enter the park, i'll try to get a warning to you, here, take this phone and call me if something happens and you need back up, but only use it if you need it." She said as she handed Tucker the phone and he nodded, taking it and slipping it into his pocket. "Once you meet with your guys and are ready to pull out, let me know and i'll swing by to get you. Now, you'd better get going lest you be late." Tucker let out a sigh and an nod as Wash and him turned, heading out of the small door, not noting the slight shift in the hills above, the tiny grey speck hidden in the thick out cropping of stringy grass and rocks.

"Felix, Locus, we've go movement. The black one and a blond and brunet. Not sure where their headed but it looks like it's in the general direction of the east side, by the park." The hidden man murmured and Locus responded. 

"Good, we're moving in now to follow and intercept, keep scoping out the base." Locus stated firmly and the scout gave a stout, "Yes sir" And the COM clicked off. 

"You happy now Felix, our ticks have are running around, so lets go flush them out." Locus said and he just knew Felix was smirking under his Helmet. 

"Lets." Felix purred, grinning at him under his Helmet as they both swung a leg over their bikes, Locus speaking into the COM back to control. 

"Send three men, we've got a lead." He rumbled and then the bike engine roared and they took off down the road with a screech of tires.

Wash and Tucker made it to the park with no resistance, staying closer to the shadows and walls, keeping quite. Tucker time checked and noticed they were a few minutes late, they headed deeper into the park, but saw no sign of the others, but Sarge did have a habit of being late to everything. Something caught Tucker's eyes and suddenly, he had a hand around Wash's arm and was dragging him into the near by Alley, thankful for the lack of sunlight due to the heavy cloud cover and also thankful that the Park was small, and right near the city. Tucker then tripped and fell, Wash falling over the top of him as heavy foot steps echoed then came to a halt. 

"See something Locus?" A way to familiar voice asked, making Tucker and Wash both go ramrod stiff, Wash bent over him, their faces mere inches apart. Already wearing hoods, the only thing that told anyone who they were was hidden by them, but they had to be careful and not speak a word, ;est their voices give them away. Tucker had an idea, but he'd only use it if one of them came around the corner, because honestly, Washington would probably sock him if he did. 

"Yes, split up, you three, fan out around the park, report in if you see something, Felix, stay on the ground with them, i'll head high, keep an eye out." Locus murmured and earned a few nods before watching the ones in grey vanish among the crowed while Felix vanished as well. He then turned and stepped into the Alley, Tucker wincing as he suddenly grabbed Wash's hooded face and yanking it down to his, kissing him and earning a sharp noise from him. Under another situation, Tucker would have laughed but not now, definitely not now. Locus stopped and glared at them, not able to figure them out and letting out a noise of disgust as he walked past, giving them a wide breath as he stalked by, ignoring them now as he went to the ladder at the back and scaled it like it was nothing, coming to rest at the top of the building with out so much as a glance back to the two seemingly occupied men. Wash seemed to know just why Tucker had suddenly grabbed him. Wanting to stay hidden away with the man and so he kept up the act, pressing Tucker back to the wall and keeping him pinned up to the wall, making sure both their faces stayed hidden. Once Locus was gone, Washington instantly yanked away, rolling back so his back was pressed to the far wall, glaring at him. 

"Best thing you got?!" Wash griped, glaring at him and Tucker couldn't help but snicker as he pushed himself up, holding a hand out to a blushing Washington. Wash took the hand despite his pride, lifting him up before turning, heading to the edge of alley and looking up right as a tall, lanky man in maroon passed and Tucker's hand shot out, snagging his collar and yanking him back into the Alley, making him yelp and causing the two men with him to turn around and chase them into the Alley.

Simmons turned to glare at Tucker, growling at him while Sarge and Grif backed him. 

"Tucker, what the hell!" He yelped, eyes sharp. 

"I can't go outside this Alley for now, their watching from the roof tops and outside. Not safe for either of us to move until we're ready." Tucker grumbled and Simmons huffed, as well of Grif. 

"Why are we here?" Grif asked and Sarge pushed past him. 

"Yea, why you want us here?!" Sarge growled and Tucker shushed him. 

"Please don't be that loud Sarge! And we're here because we have five men chasing us around, two of them we know, we figure the other three work for them. Felix and Locus are the ringleaders and their trying to kill both of us, as well as Church, Junior, Caboose and this guys friend Carolina." Tucker murmured and the three looked to each other with confused eyes. 

"And why do you want our help? How can we help, you make these men out to be hardened criminals!" Sarge growled and Tucker sighed, so Wash stepped forwards. 

"We need men, we need weapons and we need a place to run to if shit hits the fan." Wash stated firmly and Sarge looked him over, Washington meeting his gaze head on. 

"And how can we help with that?" He asked, arching a thick brow to him. 

"You can start by getting us out of here with out getting caught by our 'friends'." Wash murmured and Sarge nodded, sighing. 

"we can't do much for up above, so just toss a hood up, we'll group around you to, keep you as hidden as we can." Sarge stated and instantly Grif and Simmons grouped around them, making Tucker mumble something under his breath. 

They stepped into the open and Tucker instantly spotted Felix, his body going ramrod stiff, watching the man sweep the crowd from behind that Asphalt black visor. Then suddenly, that Visor turned and focused, right on him, their eyes meeting through the crowd. 

"Fuck run!" Tucker roared as Felix took off at a hard sprint for them, his boots echoing over the ground as they ran. Washington spotted the other ones slowly converging on them, growling. 

"Dammit, their cutting us off!" Wash growled when a sudden boom and the pavement beside him erupted, sending bits of rock flying up, Locus trying to herd them in with shots from up high. Sarge suddenly had his hand tangled in Tucker and Wash's collar as he hauled them in the direction of an exit, slamming through the gate as one and heading right for the parking lot, Sarge leading the way to his own vehicle. Suddenly, there was no where to go as Locus dropped down off one of the lower levels of the apartment he'd been on top of, his SAW Rifle in hand and a angry snarl coming off him. 

"Your not getting away this time." Locus growled and Tucker mumbled something else under his breath. Felix and his little buddies came up form behind, arranging in a small circle around them, he could just feel them grinning around him, eyes fixated on him.

"So that's it? Your just going to kill us?" Tucker asked, making Felix chuckle. 

"Of course not silly, we're going to take you and Washington in for some questions, and then your little friends here, well, we ARE going to kill them." Felix purred and Sarge let out a growl. 

"Think your going to take us down that easy! Well, you got another thing coming!" He suddenly roared and rushed Felix, catching the Orange and black man slightly off guard and making Locus lunge in to drag the red man off him. 

"Run!" Sarge roared and they took off, Washington bending as he ran, scooping up the SAW Rifle Felix had so kindly dropped and turning as he ran, shooting Locus right in the back, the heavy thump thump sounded as they bounced off the Kevlar vest he wore, sending the man toppling over as Tucker shoved a hand out to Sarge, yanking him to his feet as they ran. Wash let out a few more bursts of fire before whipping around and racing off after the others, his side burning with pain but being him, he ignored it, having a good motivation when he heard the nearly incoherent roar come from Felix as he found Locus had been shot. Felix instantly was at Locus's side, rolling him onto his back and shaking the big man.

"Locus! Locus talk to me man! Those were point blank rounds and if you die on me i'm going to kill you!" Felix snarled as he shook his partner, earning a heavy growl from him. 

"Felix, shake m-me one more time and i swear i will shot you." He snarled, coughing a bit. 

"After them, and bring them alive, leave the Free lance in good shape, i want him for a personal little game." Felix snarled, making the other three men turn and shot off in pursuit, but already to late as Wash was soon pulling himself into Sarge's Hummer, the engine roaring as Sarge gassed it out of the parking lot. Felix let out a snarl, banging his fist off the ground as Locus slowly pushed himself up, rubbing at his back as Felix helped him to stand. 

"Come on, we've got to catch them!" Felix snarled only to have Locus stop him with a firm hand. 

"No, we have to wait, their long gone by now, we'll get them the next time they come out to play." Locus murmured, glaring after the dust trail, eyes narrowed behind his visor. Felix turned to look at him, eyes baleful beneath the visor. 

"Can you ride or do i need to ride you?" Felix asked and Locus nodded, allowing Felix to help him limp across the parking lot to Felix's bike, Felix climbing on and then Locus following soon after, groaning as he let himself fall against Felix's back, arms wrapping around his waist on instinct. Locus turned his head to stare down the grey men waiting orders. 

"One of you drive my bike back, but take it straight to the compound, and do not wreck it, or i will personally skin you alive." He growled as Felix revved the engine to his bike and earning three dual nods from the men before Felix tore out of the parking lot, tires squealing.


	6. Lost Control

As Sarge's Hummer roared over the road, Tucker pulled the phone out, having trouble seeing as how he was squished in between both Wash and Grif, digging the phone out and scrolling till he found Carolina's number, dialing it and praying she'd answer. When she did, he began to babble a bit incoherently at her until Wash snatched the phone from him, filling her in on what had went down. 

"We're not sure if their chasing but so far, no one seems to be following us, thank god for Sarge being a ballsy man, because with out him, they would have had us." Wash muttered and Carolina murmured something in return. 

"Sarge, mind letting me drive? I know the way to where we're going." Wash asked, placing a hand on the big mans shoulder. "Yea, let me just pull over here." The big man muttered, shoeing Simmons out of the front seat and taking the seat for himself while forcing Simmons to squish into the back with Grif and Tucker. It felt like forever till they arrived, Wash taking all kinds of roads in the case that one might be tailing them before finally arriving, them falling out and into the base, the man on the hill sending the news of their return to Locus and Felix, whom were now back at Control, Locus's middle swathed in some sort of bandage that kept swelling down, a hand wrapped around it. 

Felix stood beside him, relying the info since Locus's Helmet sat beside him on the bed side table. Growling, the big man stood, limping slightly from the round that had grazed his leg, scooping his Helmet up, holding it on the tips of his fingers. 

"Tell me Felix, if i sent you on a little trip to sneak onto the base, you think you could do it?" Locus asked, arching a brow to him and making Felix purr as he took of his own. 

"Trust me, it's the one thing i won't fail in." He rumbled, hefting his SAW Rifle. 

"Find a way inside, find a way for them to take you. But make sure you get some of our men inside as well." Locus muttered and Felix nodded.

"When do i start?" He asked, smirking. 

"Now." Locus muttered, heading out of the room with Felix hot on his heels, both splitting off, Locus heading deeper into the base while Felix headed to the out skirts, grabbing a select handful of men and enough Hibusa's for them, finding his own as he readied them for transport to the base.

They arrived not soon after, about a mile off. 

"You four, activate your active Camo, Carolina makes her runs around the base at this time, i'll ambush her and convincingly lose the fight. You sneak in behind me and keep cloaked until i give the signal, we clear?" Felix asked and got four afrimming nods and they set off, hearing the soft footfalls of the men behind him. He spotted her, her teal Helmet gleaming as she scooped out the area. Felix slid slowly down the hill, waiting until she got the right place, suddenly leaping out from behind the outcropping, tackling her to the ground with a war cry.

She fought back, even if he'd been trying to win, he'd have had a run for his money. Her fist cracked into his cheek, his head ringing sharply from the blow. He hit back though, he wasn't going to just lay down and take the punches. He hit her hard, right in the stomach but finally, his body took one to many hits and he crashed, coughing heavily with her perched on his chest, COMing someone in her MIC. Soon enough, Sarge and Washington appeared, pinning Felix by his shoulders while Carolina hopped off, both the men helping to tie his wrists and ankles together before Sarge hefted him over his shoulder. Some unknown communication went between Carolina and Washington and when they reached the door, Washington hefted the gun he'd taken in the park and Carolina hefted the one they'd taken form Felix, letting out an entire clip into the doorway, heavy screams litting the air as the four men about to follow them in fell with resounding thumps, their active camo failing. Felix, a bit out of it form the beating watched with suddenly terrified eyes. 

"Shit." He muttered before something hti him hard over the head, blackness engulfing him.

Tucker took an odd satisfaction in bashing Felix over the head with the butt of the rifle, smirking as the man went limp over Sarge's shoulder. He then looked out, seeing the four bodies strewn about, one of them still half alive. Carolina made quick work of him before heading back into the building, knowing they were being watched now. The scout on the hill watched the entire thing go down, eyes wide behind his visor. 

"L-Locus?" He whispered and static rang for a moment before Locus's picked up. 

"What?" he growled back, hearing the apparent fear in his mans voice. 

"It's Felix s-sir, they g-grabbed him and then shot the s-soldier's that tried to enter with Active camo sir. F-Felix is on his own in there." The man murmured and a feral sound came form the other end of the COM. 

"Stay where you are." He snarled, before the COM cut. Locus paced, side still aching heavily so he knew he couldn't go yet, but he wasn't sending in his soldiers alone, fuck that, they'd probably get Felix shot. He'd have to wait, hopefully Felix could hold out long enough.

Felix awoke with a head ache and a half, going to rub his head but unable to as he realized his wrists were tied quite tightly together and behind his back, his ankles in a similar position. 

"Fuck..." He muttered, holding his bound hands to his back as he slowly moved his head about, until he saw Wash sitting across the room, a BR in his lap and watching Felix with cold, unmerciful eyes. 

"Jesus man, stalker much?" Felix rumbled, and Wash's eyes narrowed. 

"Your lucky i haven't shot you yet Felix, and the only reason i haven't? Is because Carolina won't let me, but the moment i get the chance, i'm going to turn your eyes into lead holes in your head." Wash snarled, his hand clearly clenched around the stock of the rifle he held. Felix stared right back at him, wishing he had his Helmet right about now. 

"Pah, letting a woman control you now Washy? Getting soft aren't you, must be that kid of Tucker's he's warming your heart isn't he." Felix purred and Wash stood, tossing the BR aside and crossing the room in a matter of seconds. 

He grabbed Felix's shirt and held it in a steel grip, snarling like mad. 

"Don't you dare talk about that kid, you tried to fucking kill him! A fucking kid!" Wash growled, voice heavy with scorn. 

"Yes Wash, quite observant of you, i'm proud, i mean, i bet the kid didn't pick up on it did he?" Felix said with a smirk until Wash's anger over took him and he threw Felix into the wall before punching him, hard, right in the mouth, then punching him again, and again, losing track of how many times he did it until Tucker had entered the room, coming to check in on Wash only to see the man beating the literal shit out of Felix and grabbing him, wrapping his arms around Wash's flailing ones and hauling him back, dragging the raging man off of Felix whom lay in a bloody mess on the floor, blood pretty much covering his face as he lay, groaning, breathing heaving in and out of him.

"Fuck, Carolina! Get the hell in here! I need help now!" Tucker practically screamed, fighting to keep Wash held back and barely able to. 

"Wash! Fuck man stop! Listen to me!" Tucker growled finally turning the man around and grabbing onto either side of his face, holding Wash's face with a death grip, his fingers tips brushing Wash's hair as he held him firmly in place, forcing the bigger man to look him dead in the eyes. 

"Wash stop it dammit!" He roared and something seemed to get through to Wash, Tucker had no idea what it was, maybe it was the terrified look in Tucker's eyes, or the fear in his voice when he screamed for Carolina but Wash just stopped fighting all of a sudden, breath heaving in and out as he stared into Tucker's teal green eyes. He felt Wash's hands fist into his shirt as he slowly, despite the death grip on either side of his head to see the destruction he'd wrought on Felix's face, his breath catching. Yes Wash hated Felix, but Wash was always under control, he never let his impulses take over but now, all he wanted to do was cry, Jesus what was wrong with him. He sucked in a sharp succession of breaths, practically shaking in Tucker's arms.

Carolina busted into the room, finally having been fetched by whomever was nearest and by this point, Wash was pressed up against Tucker whom had him wrapped in his arms and close to his chest, Wash still shaking like a leaf as he fought to control his emotions. 

"Jesus, what the hell happened?!" Carolina asked, going to crouch next to them where they were on the floor, Tucker leaned against the wall with Wash practically in his lap, pressed close to him, seemingly having a panic attack of some sort. 

"I-i don't know, i came in and Wash was just beating the shit out of him, i could barely hold him back!" Tucker answered, eyes wide as he pointed to Felix whom was laying on the floor, blacked out form blood loose and pain.

Wash at this point was starting to calm down, his breathing getting a little more even and his shaking wasn't as bad. Slowly, he sat up, rolling off Tucker and leaning back against the wall, Tucker surprised to find a wet patch on his shirt and then he looked over, seeing the tear tracks on Wash's face and knew what it was. "Wash, are you okay?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and Wash nodded, seeming to get a hold of himself now. 

"Y-yea, i-i lost it, F-Felix he, started talking about J-junior, i a-attacked him..." Wash trailed off, eyes wide as he stared at Felix's unmoving form. 

"Did i kill him?" He asked and Carolina shrugged, pushing herself up and turning, eyes sharp as she walked to to Felix, cuts and scraped bleeding like crazy. She bent, placing a hand over his pulse point, feeling the faint pulse and nodding. 

"He'll live, just beaten to hell, Tucker, take Wash to your room and stay with him, keep an eye on him." Carolina instructed as she stood, leaving the room in search of Church whom was better at tending wounds then Tucker.

Tucker only nodded and slid an arm around Wash's back, looping one of Wash's arms over his shoulder as he helped the weak knee'd man to his feet. Wash stumbled, his legs felt like jelly, all of his strength used in the attack on Felix. They were both silent as they moved down the hallway, finally entering the room they shared, Tucker helping him to the bed, helping him to settle onto the bed before sitting beside him. 

"You alright Wash?" He asked, and Wash let out a sigh, shaking his head. 

"I'm always in control Tucker, i never do things like that, but yet, i just did, dammit, i can't stand it when i get like this." He muttered, shaking his head only to find Tucker suddenly grabbing Wash by the shoulders and turning him to face him. Wash with slight shock in his eyes, watched him as Tucker just held his shoulders.

"T-Tucker?" He asked and Tucker stared into his eyes for a moment more, sighing as Wash started right back at him, eyes sad and full of fear. Suddenly Tucker pulled him into a hug, holding Wash tightly to him, making Wash stiffen at first, then melted into it, his hands clenching into Tucker's shirt on his back, holding onto him like he was the only life line he had, holding him in a death grip, letting out no tears, just shaking lightly in Tucker's arms. They stayed like that for sometime, Tucker holding Wash until Wash finally pulled back, letting him go. 

"I-i, thank you, Tucker i'm just, w-well i hated to keep you s-so long." He muttered, rubbing at the back of his head, sighing. 

"Hey, Wash, i like you, your a good guy, but i suggest you don't go into the same room as Felix alone anymore, really not a good idea." He murmured with a smile and Wash smiled back, chuckling lightly.

They sat in a moment of awkward silence before Tucker, whom couldn't stand awkward silence's finally broke it. 

"Wanna come see Junior? I gotta go check on him and since Carolina wants me to pretty much hover over you from now on, you might as well come with me." He said, smiling brightly at him and Wash nodded, smiling himself. 

"Sure, how's he doing by the way?" He asked as they stood, looking over to Tucker. 

"Pretty well, he's still a little freaked out by the whole thing and not being able to go home but he's getting better, he doesn't hold me as tightly when we sleep now at least." He answered sighing as he rubbed at the back of his head, leading him past the room in which Felix was being kept, hearing a sharp set of curses come from the other side of the door that he presumed had come from either Felix or Church, but ignored them as they kept on, heading for the room Junior was in when he got bored, a room where the small guy could do pretty much anything he wanted, Caboose usually there to play with him.

When they entered the room, sure enough, Caboose and Junior had run a muck, with the small alien now perched on Caboose's back and Caboose was laughing. Tucker shook his head as he walked in seeing the room in a total disarray that Caboose would later clean, ever the faithful playmate to Junior whom sat on his back still, smiling with a small, teal blue base ball cap on his head. Tucker sighed and shook his head, patting Junior lightly on the head and earning a small purr from the creature whom hugged his leg, smiling broadly. Tucker looped his hands under Junior's arms and hauled him into the air, holding him close, Tucker smiling big when Junior let out a happy little sound and threw his arms up. Wash smiled and waved at Junior, who let out a happy little cry and made grabby hands at Wash, making Tucker smile. He then held Junior out to him and Wash smiled, not really sure how to take him from Tucker, he slowly closed his hands over Tucker's allowing Tucker to slip his hand's out form under Wash's to drop Junior into his hands, smiling still. Still a bit awkward, Wash brought Junior a little closer, tucking the kid close to his chest, holding him like he'd seen Tucker do so many times. 

"Look! Junior! It's your father!! And your other father!!" Caboose hollered, making Wash flush red a bit at being called Junior's other father, eyes wide and blinking like a deer in the head lights. Tucker let out a laugh, helping Caboose off the floor while the big man dusted himself, smiling at them. Junior smiled big at Wash and he smiled back, knowing he'd done the right thing by saving Tucker and Junior's life, this kid, deserved it.


	7. Grand Theft Tucker

It'd been a few days, and they'd gotten nothing form Felix but frustration. They hadn't seen a glimpse of Locus and not a sniff of one of their soldiers. This wasn't good, Carolina knew that, but she had to press Felix and find out what was going to happen, she had to. She now stood, staring down at Felix whom was slumped against the wall, fresh blood on his face from the stinging blow she'd given him to the nose. He coughed and glared up at her, his face a battered, cut, and bruised mess.

"Carolina, what makes you think punching me is going to get you what you want? I'm not giving you anything!" He growled at her, eyes narrowed on her. She glared back at him, wiping the blood off her gloved handed and then tossing the towel onto one of the chairs. She stared him down, eyes cold and sharp behind her visor.

 "But ya know what Carolina, since you've been trying so hard, let me tell you one tiny, tiny little thing, something so insignificant, it'll hardly matter if anyone knows it, let alone you." He said, making Carolina cock her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face, thankfully hidden behind that visor.

"What?" She asked, and he smiled, split lips curling up into a grin.

"Your not going to feel so well in ohhh, about 5 seconds." He purred, just as a splitting pain shot across the back of her head, blackness engulfing her like it were starving. Locus's active Camo fell as he then stepped over her body, grabbing Felix's bound arms and cutting the rope, then doing the same for his ankles, handing over the knife to him, knowing Felix had no weapons as he also passed him a SAW Rifle and a Magnum.

 "Bout mother fucking time Locus." He growled, and Locus glared at him, eyes sharp behind his Visor.

"Your lucky i could get enough men in here to get you, don't complain." He growled, glaring at him as Felix pushed himself up, coughing hard. "Carolina really did a number on you didn't she." He rumbled, and Felix shook his head.

"Washington did it, i brought up that little bastard of a kid and he beat the shit out of me for it." Felix grumbled, and Locus stopped for a moment, a small grunt leaving him. "He attacked you over the kid? Well, i know how to get one of our Free Lancers then." Locus said, moving away from Felix to stand over Carolina

"What are gonna do this time Locus?" He asked, gently pulling his Helmet on over his battered face.

 "We're going to take the black one and kill the kid, i think that'll break our little grey and yellow friend, bring her, we can use her for bait." Locus murmured as Felix and one of the other men uncamoed and each grabbed a leg, dragging her from the room, heading to the one that Locus knew held the boy. Locus threw the door open, gun pointed right at the man sitting inside. He was tall, with massive broad shoulders and a deep blue shirt, a round, innocent face. The small Alien child poked his head out from behind the massive boy, small eyes going wide and letting out a shrill, high pitched scream, ducking behind Caboose's shoulders. Locus stepped into the room and Caboose stayed in his spot, staring at him, yes wide.

"Hello." He said, smiling until the small Alien murmured something in his ear and he turned back to them, eyes wide.

"Are yo- Hey don't touch Junior like that!!" The man cut off then roared in a shrill voice, swinging at Felix when the smaller man shoved him aside and grabbed Junior up by his neck, holding him like a bad puppy in the air. Junior let another shrill cry, and Tucker came into the room to soothe him, only to be greeted with the sight of Felix holding his son at arms length, Caboose kicking and flailing under Locus's boot and Carolina sprawled at the feet of the Merc's soldiers.

"Junior!" He roared and launched himself across the room, snarling, going right for Felix's throat only to have a pair of thick arms wrap around his shoulders and waist, a pair of the Merc's soldier's holding him back, clapping a hand over his mouth. Felix smiled under his Helmet and dropped Junior, whom fell into a heap onto the floor, crying out as he reached for his father, whom struggled like a mad man in their grasps. Felix's boot came down hard, pushing Junior to the cement floor, planted right in the center of his small back, right behind his neck. Felix lifted the Magnum, smiling behind his Helmet as he stared down at the screaming child under boot and then looked up to Tucker, smirking as he watched the man struggle harder, tears bursting into his eyes as he let out a muffled scream, staring down at Junior, trying to reach for him. Felix looked away and looked back down to Junior, and placed a finger inside the trigger guard. A gun shot rang out right as striking pain clashed into the back of his skull and a heavy boom slammed into the room, Tucker, blacked out before he could find out if Junior had been hurt or not.

 Washington had heard the screams, he'd heard the words, he'd heard everything and now, he was waiting for the right moment, but now he knew what to do. With out another second of thinking, he flew around the corner and aimed blindly, praying the shot hit it's mark. It did. A soft boom and Felix let out a yelp, hitting the ground, Junior springing up and running right for Washington and slipping out of the room right before Locus set off a small explosive, the building shook as the wall exploded outwards, allowing the big Merc to drag Felix out, whom had a hand clutched to his shoulder, snarling with his Magnum raised. They left Carolina and Caboose, one of the men leaping out of the building with Tucker thrown over his shoulder, holding him steady, Wash's eyes going wide.

"Tucker!" He roared but a pair of hands grabbed him and hauled him back right before the room was nothing but a hail of bullets as Locus EVACed the men, before running himself, sure that Felix was safe and Tucker was secured before having the entire group peel out, vanishing as quickly as they'd come.

Wash, letting out a strangled cry, fought off the hold but it was to late, they were gone, Tucker, was gone. He stood in the room, eyes wide as Caboose picked himself up, eyes wide while Church rushed to Carolina's side. A sudden soft tugging at his pant leg had Wash's head slowly lowering to stare down at Junior, whom stared up at him with a heart breaking, terrified expression. He crouched slowly, and the moment he was low enough, Junior wrapped his arms around him, an extremely strong grip despite the size, little shivers and sounds escaping the small child, Wash could feel a warm spot forming on his shirt and knew the tiny creature was crying, and so he grabbed it, hugging him back, trying to comfort the small Alien as best as possible. Carolina sat up with a groan, coughing and rubbing at her head.

"Wash? Wash, what happened?!" She asked, pushing herself up and then looking to the obliterated wall, eyes wide as she turned to look at him. He disentangled himself form Junior, pushing himself up only to have the kid cling to his leg.

"Felix and Locus, they must have knocked you out, they came in, Felix was going to kill Junior and they managed to make off with Tucker, i tried to get him but i couldn't." Wash murmured, looking like he'd failed himself and the child on his leg.

"Wash, you couldn't have done anything more, we'll get him back, i promise, take care of Junior, he seems attached to you, so keep him close, keep him safe." She murmured, and he nodded, leaning over and scooping Junior up into his arms, carrying the still crying child out of the room, holding him tight to him.


	8. Broken Hearts, Broken Men

Tucker awoke with a sharp, hacking cough and gasp. Water rushed down over him once more, make him sputter and cough, shaking his head as it soaked his shirt and pants, pooling at his feet. He was settled in a chair, hands tired behind the back of it and his ankles tired to the front legs of the chair. He sucked in a sharp breath, wishing he could rub his hands over his face to attempt to dry it, only resulting in a stinging pain on his wrist, the thick, rough rope biting into the skin. 

"Fuck, what's with people and tying me up! I said it's not my thing!" He growled, struggling for a moment more, until he realized, he was alone, but in a small pool of light, a small buld was suspended above, gleaming sharply, and he shook his head, looking away with groan.

"Ya know, they say if you look at the sun, it'll make you go blind, i wonder if a light bulb will do the same in a dark room, i mean, it'd be like a sun right? Like bright ray of light, breaking the blackness." A voice, hauntingly familiar sounded, and then Felix stepped into the circle of light, one of his shoulders wrapped heavily in gauze. Tucker froze up, eyes wide, wanting to bolt, then it hit him. It was like a freight train, slamming him down as it careened off the tracks and into a free way, killing thousands and leaving so many more screaming. No, no, no, no, no! His mind started screaming, screaming at him to get up and run, to find his son and hold him close. He knew, he knew Felix was smiling like the devil under that fucking Helmet, and that drove Tucker mad. 

"What'd you do to him!" Tucker screamed out, and Felix leaned back, letting out a chuckle.

"Now, now, Tucker, what do you think i did, didn't you hear the gun shot?" Felix asked, Helmeted head tilting to the side. Tears welled up but Tucker choked them down, he refused to believe it, he just refused. "He's dead Tucker, he's dead. I put a bullet in his head and then, that little explosion killed your Teal Helmeted girlfriend. That one in the dark blue shirt? He's dead to, Locus made short work of him, i assure you." Felix said, the sound of his voice made it seem as though he viewed this all as a joke, a fucking joke. 

"No, no, no,no!" Tucker cried out, struggling again now, yanking on his binds, teeth clenched and tears pricking his eyes, threatening to fall. "Tucker, you know that other one, what was his name, Agent Washington i believe? He's dead to, i watched him walk into the room right as Locus filled it with SAW Rounds, i watched him fall, each round cutting into him, he's dead to, and soon, they rest of them will be just as dead." Felix murmured, his head titled lightly to the side just right.

That last statement was what broke Tucker, it was what drove him over the edge and into a swirling pit of nothing. His chin dropped to his chest and tears sprang free, rolling down his face, his teeth clenched, jaw muscles cranked tight as he let out a sharp sound, one of longing, of fear, and of horror. Felix took a step towards him, a hand gripping his chin and lifting it, cocking his head to the side as he looked down at Tucker, whom was now nothing but a broken man, cheeks soaked with tears and lips quivering. 

"You Civilians, you break so easy, kinda sad, almost." Felix said with a shrug, taking his hand away as Tucker slouched in the chair, letting out quite sobs as Felix left. The moment the doors closing clap echoed, Tucker let out a scream, a heart wrenching wail that lasted for what seemed like ever, leaving his throat raw and his voice cracked, letting out a soft, 

"No." Before slouching into his seat, tears still falling like rain.

Felix let the door bang shut, hearing Tucker take up the wail and smiling boldly, pulling his Helmet off and smiling so big, he felt as if the entire complex could see it. He headed for the main room, knowing Locus would be there, planning a defensive for when ever their little rats would pop up to take back the bait. He stepped into the room, smiling at Locus whom turned to look at him, arching a brow to him. 

"He's nothing but a broken man now, like dropping fine china on the side walk." Felix purred and Locus nodded, turning back to the COM center. 

"Good, everyday, go in and keep tearing him down, make sure he stays broken, completely broken." Locus murmured, tapping at a few things before looking back to him. 

"You did good Felix, but are you sure your able to fight?" Locus asked, genuinely concerned for Felix. 

"I'm fine Locus, promise, if things get that bad, you know i'll pull out." Felix assured him, and Locus nodded, turning back to the control console with a sigh.

Washington awoke to Junior shrieking again, Wash instantly was awake, grabbing the small child and holding him close to his chest and rocking him softly in his arms, whispering softly to him, rubbing his back softly. Junior clutched to him like he was the only thing left, small fingers digging into his shirt as he cried, letting out small sounds of fear. 

"I know Junior, i know, but we'll get him back, i promise." He murmured, earning soft sniffles from Junior. After some time of comforting the small child, he finally convince him to lay back down and try to go back to sleep, which, after some time of tossing and turning, the small child fell asleep, tucked close to Washington's chest, Washington holding him lightly, shaking his head then sighing, his own tears welling up. He'd grown to like Tucker in the time the man had been around and now, he missed Tucker, much more then he thought he would. He often times found himself thinking back to when Tucker had stitched him up, thinking back to when Tucker had 'kissed him' in the Alley to keep Locus from seeing them. Thing was, Washington, despite his better mind, sometimes found himself wishing that it'd been more then just to hide them. He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of those thoughts and force himself to sleep. Every night seemed to be this way, wake up, comfort a screaming child that just wanted his father back then fill himself with thoughts about the same man and try not to die thinking about him.

That morning was as hard as ever, forcing himself to stand up and dress into his Kevlar plated cloths and then take Junior to the kitchen and get him something proper to eat. He then left Junior with Caboose, whom had become much more protective of the small creature ever since Tucker had been taken. It was so quite and odd, not having the smaller black man there to fill the silence with some sort of joke, or jibe that always resulted with him laughing in the end. He didn't realize he was back in his room, settled on the side of one of the beds until he was sitting there, tears welling in his eyes as he thought of one thing. He may never see that man again, he may never know what they might have been, Junior would never see his father again, Church and Caboose would lose a long time friend, Sarge and his boys would lose a friend, one person that touched so many had been taken, and now? Those many were going to rain hell on his captors, he just hopes Tucker was still alive when they finally got to him. Washington didn't realize he was crying until Carolina pushed the door open and he jumped about six feet in the air, taken aback by her sudden appearance. He hastily swiped at the tears, hoping she'd taken no notice of them, only to have the hope crushed. 

"Wash, you alright?" She asked, and he huffed, letting out a groan, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"No, yes, i don't know Carolina." He huffed, voice cracking ever so slightly. He rubbed at his face, scrubbing his tears away before looking up at her with the most heart breaking expression. 

"Carolina, is this, is this what you felt when York died?" He asked, looking her right in the eye as she pulled her Helmet off. She stopped, looking at the ground then looking back up to Washington, eyes soft and full of a pity he didn't want. 

"Does it feel like you have nothing else to live for? Like your heart was torn out of your chest and was taken with him?" She asked, and Wash only nodded, choking on his own words, unable to speak past the stinging lump in his throat. 

"Then yes, that's how i felt when York died." She said, nodding solemnly, causing Wash to let out a sharp huff, face pressed into his hands and just shaking his head. 

"It hurts, it hurts so much Carolina, god i don't know what to do!" He growled out, staring at the floor. 

"We're going to get him back, i have a plan, but it's risky as hell, come on." She said, grabbing his arm lightly as she stood again, forcing the man to his feet. He snagged his Helmet off the bedside table and followed after her, suddenly giddy at the thought of getting Tucker back. He'd do anything to get that man back where he belonged.


	9. Fallen Angel?

Wash and Carolina stood, over looking the final parts of the plan, eyes focused and sharp. Carolina looked over to Wash, whom was looking so intently at the plans, she was surprised the entire building hadn't caught on fire yet. She sighed and straightened, gaining his attention the moment she moved.

"You ready?" She asked, and he nodded, picking up the Helmet at his side. It wasn't the normal one he wore, this one was all black with a black visor and looked exactly like one of the Merc's soldiers Helmets, which, it was. "Then lets go fetch Tucker." She said, a soft smile coming to bare as she slipped on her own, stolen Merc Helmet, the pair of them wearing muted colors, blacks and grey's, as a Merc Soldier wore.

Felix sighed, shaking his head.

"Jesus, you haven't eaten in three days, eat!" He growled, glaring at Tucker and shoving the food into his face, the man that had brought it to him standing and waiting.

"N-no." Tucker shot back, coughing. His throat was raw and bleeding, his lips chapped and cracked, his eyes blood shot and bruises of all types marring his face.

"Dammit, i'm not supposed to let you die, so eat." Felix growled, glaring down at him with malice in his eyes.

"I sai-" He cut off sharply as a fork full of food was shoved down his throat by Felix, forcing Tucker to choke it down with a heavy, rasping cough afterwards.

"F-fuck you!" Tucker growled out, wishing his could flip the man off. Felix sat back, handing the food plate back to the soldier.

"Make sure he eats every last bit of it, and make sure he drinks at least one glass of water, even if you have to put a tube down his throat and force it in." Felix growled, turning away from them and leaving the room, still grumbling things under his breath. Tucker watched him leave, huffing before looking back up to the soldier.

"I'm not eating anymore." He growled, keeping his teeth clenched.

"If i have to, i'll pry your jaws open and shove it down with my finger." The grey Helmeted soldier growled back, staring down at him, eyes unseeable behind that blacked out visor. Tucker glared right into the black visor, eyes heavy with defeat. If they were going to kill his loved ones and then try to keep him here to suffer forever? They had another thing coming, even if he had to starve himself or dehydrated himself, he'd never give them what they wanted, he'd whither away to nothing if he had to, anything to keep them away. He slumped into his chair but kept his jaws shut tight, glaring up at the man above him with malice.

The man suddenly shot a hand out, aiming to grab him roughly on the chin to try and force his teeth open, Tucker fought the hold for a moment before suddenly jerking hard to one side and twisting his head at the same time. He clamped down on the mans hand with an iron hold, earning a sharp, girlish shriek as the man brought his other hand up and back handed Tucker, his jaws flopping open haphazardly from the force of the blow as his chair was knocked clean over and his head whip lashed off the ground, screaming pain roared over his skull, fresh blood oozed from yet another split added to his lips. The big man grabbed the back of his chair, hauling him and it upright, glaring down at him.

"Bite me again and i'll rip ya fucking head off!" The Soldier growled, wanting to put a knife in Tucker and be done with it.

"Y-you wish, fuck head." Tucker growled back, words stuttered a bit, his teeth catching on each other. The effects of not drinking and not eating were starting to set in, seeing as how he'd gone three days with out food.

The man was about to draw back and hit him again, harder then the last hit when a sudden loud screaming sound over came the entire complex and red lights flashed everywhere, including their room. The soldier, with out a second thought, turned on a dime and shot out of the room, cutting the doorway close, slamming it shut behind him. Tucker watched this happen, his ears already aching form the wailing noise the alarms made. He slumped in his chair, wishing he could just get up and run, get as far away form the place and just, do something else. Maybe Tucker was already dead, maybe, this was his personal hell realm, made just for him because he couldn't protect his own fucking kid. He shook his head, tears pricking the backs of his eyes at the thought of Junior. He could only imagine what Junior had been feeling in those last moments, betrayal, anger, he just hoped that Junior hadn't hated him, god he prayed for it. A sudden banging sounded against the door, making his head jerk up, eyes wide. The bang came again, Tucker watched as it jerked on it's foundations, as if a raging bull were on the other side. Another sharp bang and suddenly it flew open, banging off the far wall. Tucker's hoped that it might be some sort of rescue vanished when he saw the Helmet and he slumped yet again, staring at the floor, only to here a sharp clack that brought his head up again, confusion all over his face until he saw the one thing he'd never expected to see again.

Tucker looked like hell, his face was battered, his lips cracked, split and chapped. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a little matted. He had bags under his eyes and dried blood all over him. He looked like absolute hell in a bottle.

"Oh Tucker." Wash whispered, coming forwards. With out another thought in mind, he grabbed Tucker's face gently, of so gently and kissed him, Tucker's eyes flying wider still in surprise. To Tucker, Wash looked like an Angel, a Halo of blonde hair stuck up in a disarray on the top of his head while the brown was clipped close, those freckles and his bright, bright blue eyes sent Tucker into a downwards tail spin. Yup, he was dead alright, and one of the few things that could torture him most was now reaching out to him, touching him, kissing him. He sighed against Washington's lips, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Are you an angel?" Tucker whispered, those tears falling. Wash pulled back enough to look at him, his hands gentle on his cheeks.

"No Tucker, your still alive and i intend for you to stay that way for a long time, lets get you out of here." Wash murmured, pulling a knife form his clothing, slipping around the back of the chair and slicing the binding on his hands before taking a soft hold on his ankles, cutting right through the ropes with ease. With nothing to hold him to the chair now, Tucker started to collapse, falling right towards Wash whom caught him with gentle hands.

"Jesus, what did they do to you." He whispered, forgetting his helmet in his haste to help Tucker to his feet. Looping Tucker's arm around his neck and hauling him off the floor. Tucker's feet dragged as Wash began to walk slowly with him out fo the room, hoping and praying that all the soldiers had been diverted to Carolina's distraction, otherwise, they'd have trouble getting out. Tucker tried to help walking but he was pretty much just a limp doll in Wash's arms, completely lax, trying and failing to walk properly. They made it with out incident to one of the many door that lead out of the complex and Washington, picking up the pace, trying to get as far form the complex as possible.

"Expected, i knew you'd be here Agent Washington." Locus's voice rang out, loud and clear as bell. Wash's head shot up, glaring at him as he slowly lowered Tucker to the ground, standing tall and glaring right at him.

"Come on then Locus, lets do this here and now." Wash growled, drawing a knife, itching to throw it. Locus dropped his gun, taking up his own knife, smaller in size then the large hunting knife Wash carried about with him for this very purpose, a true, full blown knife fight. They rushed each other at the same time, Wash expected for Locus to have some minor skill in knife fighting, but it seemed he was wrong. His first shot caught him right across the top of the shoulder, a snarl leaving Locus as he turned, attempting to and failing to stab him in the ribs as Felix had done weeks ago. Wash cut left, dropping to the side and skinning the knife down Locus's side, exposing the Kevlar underside of his jacket. Locus got a lucky shot in, bringing the knife up in a savage arc, the blade flashing as he sliced open Washington's cheek, blood welling and spitting across the knife, Wash letting out a sharp growl as he turned into the blade, lessening the wounds intensity and bringing him right into a prime spot to attack. He tackled Locus, bringing his own blade high and burying into his shoulder, earning a sharp sound of pain from Locus, whom swung at him, catching him in the jaw with his free fist. The hit was hard enough to knock Wash back, his hand still clenched around the knife handle tightened and with a sicking tearing sound, it tore free, the serrated top of the blade tearing out hunks of flesh in it's wake.

"Fuck!" Locus howled, gripping at his shoulder, the big man forcing himself to his feet. An idea came to Wash and he flipped the blade in his hand so that the serrated edge faced away from his arm as he then rushed the wounded Merc, his blade flashing in a arc, the serrated edge catching, and then ripping deep into the side of his knee, going right through the thick pant leg, blood spiting. Locus cried out, his knee collapsing, him hitting the ground with a solid thump. Wash growled, huffing heavily as he sheathed the knife.

"Nice try jackass." He spat, before turning back to Tucker, slowly looping his arm back over his shoulders and lifting him off the ground. His cheek burned like a bitch, but he'd live.

As Wash took up Tucker and again, limping away form the fight he could have finished, Locus let out a growl, trying to stand and failing. He could barely move his leg, on hand clutching to it whole the other was braced on the ground. He coughed, letting himself flop onto the ground as he raised his hand to COM Felix.

"F-Felix, i need, m-medical team, Stat." He huffed, pain crackling in his voice.

"Shit, what happened?!" He growled, the soft sound of orders being barked out followed right behind those words.

"I ambushed Agent W-Washington, h-he got away, with the t-target." He coughed, hearing the sound of pounding boots not far off. He looked up, spotting Felix bounding towards him, arms pumping heavily.

"Dammit Locus! I told you not to go after that man alone!" Felix growled, coming to a halt at his side, slowly working Locus's helmet off, wiping the blood form his bleeding lips.

"S-shut up, F-Felix, just help me u-up." Locus growled in return, Felix slowly placing a firm hand to his chest then wrapping his other arm around his back, helping him to roll enough to sit up, leaning against the wall of the complex.

They made good time, despite Wash now dragging the full weight of Tucker, whom had passed out at some point. Finally unable to drag him any farther due to the weight, he stopped, hooked an arm under his knees and swung him up into his arms, carrying him bridle style. The meet up wasn't far off, so he needed to hurry before Carolina went in after him. A few more minutes of walking brought him to him.

"Wash!" Carolina called, bringing his attention to the jeep shrouded behind him with branches and leaves. She jogged over, helping him to settle Tucker into the back seat with him. Once they were sure that Tucker wasn't dead, Carolina hopped into the drivers seat and they were outta there, heading for home, finally.

Tucker woke with a soft groan, something warm and small cuddled up to his side, something else was on his arm, something a lot heavier. He cracked open his aching eyes to find Junior tucked close to his side, curled in a small ball and seemingly purring against his side. Tear pricked his eyes the moment he saw his face, and he brought the hand closest up to him, wrapping it tightly around him, making his son, let out a happy little sound. He then shifted his eyes, wanting to see what was on his other side, taken a bit by surprise to find Wash's hand laid over his own, the big Free Lancer's head laid over it as well, the man clearly asleep. The side facing his was swathed in gauze, a small red spot on it, but not seeming to grow. He must have twitched or something, because suddenly, Wash's eyes flickered open softly, his head lifting slowly to look up at Tucker with tired eyes.

"Hey, your awake." He said, smiling at him, the bandage crinkling a bit. Tucker smiled, noticing how Wash's hand stayed on his own.

"So are you sleepy head." He snarked back, smiling despite the pain of his lips. He then took notice of the large, discolored bruise had made itself at home on Wash's lower jaw, looking quite mean.

"What happened to you?" Tucker asked, arching a light brow. "Locus can't use a knife for shit, but he got a lucky shot with it on my cheek, then he punched me." He answered, smiling at him.

"How are feeling by the way?" He asked, arching a brow to him.

"Like literal shit, but i'll live." Tucker smirked, eyes still tired looking as he let out a soft sigh, shaking his head, still smiling. Wash smiled back just as strongly.

"Well, living would be good, if you died, i might feel like i rescued you for nothing." He murmured and Tucker smirked, laughing lightly. Wash let his head slowly fall back to the bed, laying his chin settle onto his hands, which still rested on Tucker's hand. Tucker let out another small chuckle, raising his thumb and brush it lightly over Wash's gauzed cheek. Wash smiled, blushing slightly, unable to help himself. Tucker smiled back, eyes bright despite how much he ached.

"Thank you Wash, i mean it, you kept Junior safe for me, i owe you, big time for it." Wash let out a little chuckle and just shook his head.

"Don't sweat it Tucker, Junior's to cute to let get hurt, that and i knew if i ever let anything happen to him, you'd kill me." Wash said with a smile, lips twitching.

"That, and i made a promise." Wash finished and Tucker smiled bigger at him, eyes soft. A sudden soft noise brought both of their heads around to see Junior shifting, then slowly sit up, rubbing his small eyes with long fingered hands. He looked up after doing so and let out a joyess little cry, shooting forwards like a small rocket and wrapping his skinny arms around his fathers neck, hugging him hard. Tucker let out a little groan of pain but hugged his son none the less, the pain was worth getting to see and hold him again. Junior let out happy little sounds, snuggling into his father, whom held him tightly, small tears forming in both their eyes.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin?" He asked, earning a soft little honk and blarge.

"Yea, Wash told me how good you were." He answered in return, smiling still.

"Well, i should probably leave you two to catch up, Carolina might need me anyway." Wash murmured, slowly starting to stand, pulling his head and hands away slowly. Tucker smiled at him, grabbing at his fingers for a moment.

"You can stay if you want to, you know that right?" He murmured, and Wash smiled.

"I'll be back, Carolina did say she wanted to be told when you woke up." He murmured, and Tucker nodded in understanding, Carolina was still Wash's boss. With a soft sigh, Wash raked a hand through his hair, turning slowly, he cast Tucker a small smile before leaving the room, Tucker looking after him, wishing he'd been able to stay.


	10. Back to the Land of the Living

It took sometime, but Tucker was finally cleared to leave the makeshift med bay and return to his room. When he got in there, he settled into the bed right away, sighing.

"It feels great to be out of that fucking hospital bed, i can't stand those things." he muttered, running a hand through his dreads and sighing once more. Wash let out a little laugh, settling down on the edge of his bed.

"Good to know, if it happens again, i'll make sure they give you a real bed to bleed on instead of a shitty one." Wash joked and Tucker laughed softly, shaking his head a Wash.

"Oh you jokester you." He snarked back, laughing softly and making Wash laugh once more. They still had yet to talk of the kiss Wash had placed on Tucker's lips when he'd rescued him, but Tucker pretty much knew now how he was going to do it.

"Hey Wash, wanna walk around the compound? I've been laying in bed so long i think my muscles have died." Tucker asked, looking up to him, and Wash smiled.

"Sure, i'll make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself." Wash winked, making Tucker laugh as Wash held out a hand to help him off the bed. Once Tucker was standing, they stepped out of the room, making the rounds of the compound, but once they came to one of the more, private areas per-say, Tucker came to a halt, making Wash stop as well.

"You alright Tucker?" He asked, arching a brow to him. Tucker nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "I just wanted to make sure things were private, more private then the room i share with you and my kid, didn't need Junior walking in ya know." He answered with a soft chuckle, making Wash cock his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, words slow.

"Well, i wanted to ask you something, about, when you came and got me back. You kissed me, and i wanted to know, what you meant by it." Tucker finally spit out after a moment of heavy thought. Wash, now blushing a bit, rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

"U-uh yea, about that. Well, i um, fuck i'm bad at this shit." Wash muttered, looking to the ground and shaking his head.

"Wash, do you like me?" Tucker asked, making Wash look back up.

"No, Tucker i don't like you, i-i think i'm in love w-with you." He finally forced out, looking Tucker right in the eyes before casting them to the ground once more. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his chin, slowly pushing his head up so that the shorter man could look him in the eyes.

"Good, because i'm pretty damn sure i'm feeling the same way." Tucker murmured, smiling boldly before slowly leaning in a little closer, his feet shuffling closer. He slowly, and quite tentatively placed his lips to Wash's, the kiss soft and gentle, then it became hot and demanding, Wash suddenly turning Tucker so that he could pin him to the wall with gentle hands, holding tightly to the smaller mans hips. They both were smiling into the kiss, Tucker's arms slowly wrapping around Wash's neck, a gentle hold. They would have stayed that way for longer, but a sudden, very disgusted noise had Wash and Tucker both pulling apart, Wash going red faced as they both turned to see Church glaring at them.

"Dammit! Why the hell are you two fucking necking in the hall way! Your like a pair of horny teenagers!!" He growled turning on his heel and stomping off down the hall, hands thrown in the air. Tucker let out a soft chuckle, leaned against Washington's chest. Wash let out a nervous little chuckle, then smiled at Tucker whom smiled back, nipping him lightly on the chin.

Felix yawned as he stepped into the same room as Locus, and boy did it feel like the temperature had dropped. Locus was pissed, Felix could tell by the way he held himself, staring coldly out the window, standing despite the fact that the doctor had so ever clearly told him not to be. The only thing off about his posture was that he leaned heavily onto his left side, the other side having been fucked over by Washington.

"Locus? Didn't the Doc say you shouldn't be standing?" He asked, and felt that cool anger turn on him, no longer focused on nothing. Shit.

"Shut it, i'm fine." Locus growled back, shaking his head as he turned back to the window.

"Dude, your not fine! You've got a stab wound on the shoulder and Wash took off about half your fucking knee cap, that is not okay, now sit the fuck down." Felix ordered, glaring at him. Locus's head whipped around and Felix knew he'd made a mistake.

"Did you just order me to do something?!" Locus snarled, voice heavy with malice and cold hard anger.

"Fuck, yea, i did, your hurt, bad. I know you hate orders but really, Wash fucked you up, so sit the fuck down." Felix growled, glaring at him sharply, knowing he'd already dug his own grave, might as well make himself a coffin and kick the dirt over him now. Locus snarled at him, looking as though he were going to take an angry step towards him, only to stumble when he tried to use his bum leg. He started to fall and Felix caught him, helping him over to the bed, laying him down on it.

"See Locus? I'm not totally stupid eh?" he murmured, earning a sharp smack on the shoulder, something he could take.

"F-fuck you!" He growled, glaring at Felix, making Felix smirk heavily.

"You'll live ya over grown bug, now stay down." He growled, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We need to go get back at them, not have you babying me!" Locus snarled, glaring back up at him.

"i know that Locus, but, i have a little idea in mind, and idea that will get us a few more, ruthless allies." Felix murmured, and Locus arched a brow.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Once your well enough, we're gonna make a little jail break. Gets us some ruthless little friends and buys us some time to plot out a course of action against our little ticks." Felix said as he leaned against the bed Locus was now in, looking down at him with sharp eyes.

"Alright, start planning it, once i'm well enough, we'll do it." He murmured and Felix nodded, smirking.

After some small talk, Wash and Tucker had retired to their room, Junior joining them soon after. Now they lay, sleeping soundly. Tucker lay in the middle, on his back, an arm around Junior and around Wash. Junior was curled into a small ball at his side while Wash was held him tucked against his side, smiling in his sleep. Tucker was the only one dreaming, but they weren't the good kind. The occasional jerk in his sleep was all that gave proof of it to those awake. Until of course, something happened in his dream, something only Tucker knew that caused him to bolt upright with a wail of agony, making Wash jerk awake in the process.

"Tucker!" Wash yelped, and when the wail died he caught the soft glint of tears on Tucker's face, the tiny bit of light reflectiong of them. He wrapped tight arms around Tucker and drew the crying man up against him, holding him tightly to him.

"Tucker, Tucker it's alright, i'm here for you." He murmured as Tucker shoved his face into Wash's shoulder, hands clutching at his sides, fisting into his shirt. Junior, awakened by the wailing of his father was now clutching to Tucker's other side, holding tightly to his father. Wash pressed a feather light kiss to Tucker's forehead, trying what ever he could to calm the freake out man down.

"W-Wash, J-Junior?" He whispered, voice soft and cracked.

"Yea Tucker, we're here, we've got you." Wash answered softly, rocking him softly and it seemed to work, Tucker's breathing began to level out and his tears slowled, though they still dripped down every once and a while. They stayed like for a while, until Washington finally asked Tucker what had happened.

"T-they killed everyone, but you a-and Junior, a-and they tried, t-to make me chose. I-i couldn't." Tucker stuttered out, voice still cracking lightly. Wash held him a little tighter, one of his own cords struck. He was going to make Felix and Locus pay for what they'd done to Tucker, and had tried to do to Junior.

"It's alright Tucker, thats not going to happen, i'll make quite sure of that." Wash murmured and he realized that Tucker was shaking lightly in his arms. Finally Wash was able to calm Tucker down enough that he could lasy back down and not shake. He curled close into Wash's chest, pressing his back up to it while Junior pushed up to his chest. Wash gave him a soft peck on the cheek, his lips ghosting over them before he settled in close, wrapping his arms around him, drawing him close and holding him there. Soon they all fell asleep once more, drifting off smoothly.

A few weeks later, Locus got himself cleared from the med bay, no longer limping but his shoulder still gave him problems at some points. They'd planned and were quite ready to execute what had been planned. Felix stepped up to the prison door, stepping inside and Locus followed, Soldiers posting next to each guard, each invisible and each as silent as a mouse. Felix vanished inside the complex, heading deeper, saying he was on a visit to one of his dear friends. The moment the signal came, Locus stepped forwards, the receptionist was the first to go, seeing as how she stood right above a panic button. He snapped her neck like it was a twig, her head wrenched to an odd angle as she crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Around him, the rest of the soldiers did the same, a soft chores of sicking pops and crunches until each worker lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. A sharp sound came from with in the complex, a sharp pop, then another secession of sharp pops. Locus turned, heading into the door, his men following behind him, a swarm of dark clothing and black helmets lead by a single man in black's and greens. They came to a halt, Locus halting next to the last living guard in time to here Felix murmur.

"He is" He looked down, meeting the mans eyes, leveling his shot gun on the mans head. He pulled the trigger with out a second thought. He then looked back up to Felix, glaring at him.

"You let them set off the alarms." Locus growled and Felix let out a laugh.

"Yes but i had more fun, deal with it." He shot back, making Locus snort heavily.

After confronting someone whom claimed so many things, he soon did help them, giving them so many little tips and blips that gave them exactly what they needed know. They made a new friend, he called himself Sharkface and man was he a bitch. He had a sharp tongue and was a real brute. They gave him a set of clothing and a Helmet, which he happily took and placed on himself.

"Now Locus, see what i can do when your down and out, maybe you should leave me in charge more often." Felix murmured with a wink and Locus let out a laugh.

"Yea right Felix, your lucky you got this, but i do agree, it was for the best." Locus murmured, and they both laughed softly for a moment.

"I have the feeling this is going to be good, our new friends going to help, a lot." Locus murmured, smirking under his Helmet.

Tucker was the first to wake, not realizing that he was still tangled in Wash's arms, eyes flickering open slowly, surrounded by warmth and love. He looked down at his chest, seeing a large arm wrapped around it, holding him close. He then took notice that his back was pressed to something warm and solid, not the cool wall that he could see when he looked straight forwards, but something warm and firm, that moved, seemingly breathing. He slowly twisted his head around, staring into the face of Washington, Tucker's eyes flickered wider as he remembered yesterday, a smile slipping over his lips as he started into the totally relaxed, freckled face. As if Wash could tell Tucker was watching him, the blonde haired mans eyes flickered open, a lazy smile on his face.

"Good morning." He murmured, and Tucker smiled at him, forgetting about his dream, hugging up close to Wash's chest whom purred softly against him. He finally convinced the man to let go and get up, a begrudging groan leaving Tucker as he slowly pushed himself up. Junior followed, a small yawn leaving him as the group pushed into the hallway and headed for the kitchen, where Grif was already making food for him and Simmons and would soon be making it for them to. Finally reaching the kitchen, Grif, with a groan stepped back over to the fridge.

"How many eggs Blues?" He asked, and Tucker let out a little snicker.

"Three please." He and Wash said at the same time, a blush coloring both their cheeks, Grif turning and arching a brow on them.

"Rehearsed much?" Grif asked and Wash snorted, Simmons letting out a little chuckle.

"No!" Tucker shot back, pretty much hiding behind Wash.

"Then why did the pair of you come out together, because, it seems like something else happened." Grif murmured as he set to cooking their eggs, totally straight faced. Now Wash set to blushing hard, scarlet spreading over his cheeks.

"W-what! What are y-you implying?!" Wash practically yelped, staring at Grif like a deer in the head lights.

"Wash, what the fuck do you think i'm implying?" Grif asked, still cooking like an expert. Wash almost seemed to choke, still staring at Grif with wide eyes.

"W-we did not!" Tucker yelped from behind Wash, eyes wide. "Okay, okay, don't choke man, now sit and eat." Grif growled, shoveling heaps of scrambled eggs onto plates, Junior leaping over to a seat while Wash and Tucker followed more slowly. finally finding themselves sitting and eating as Grif came to sit in front of them.

"So really, how was last nights sex?" Grif asked. Wash choked on the eggs halfway down his throat at the time while Tucker dropped his Fork, only to reach over and with one hard slap to his lower back, Wash spit them out, gagging and then rubbing at his throat before glaring across the table at his new enemy.

"Grif! Your gonna make them choke!" Simmons gripped and Grif just laughed, holding his stomach. Finally Wash was able to breath , and he began to eat again, forcing the eggs down his throat.

"I hope you know Grif, i'm going to kill you." Wash muttered as he stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth, glaring at Grif whom still laughed across the table.


	11. Painful

"So what we got?" Wash asked, stepping into the room where the others were gathered, sitting around the room.

He took a seat next to Tucker, whom was settled on one of the tables, leaned against the wall. They sent each other a small smile and got some odd looks from around the room, only to have Wash look at the ground with a heavy blush and Tucker to let out a little cough of exasperation. Carolina let out the smallest chuckle and turned away, shaking her head.

"Felix and Locus are after something, i'm not certain as to what, but it's got to be big if they'er after it, so, we're going to get it first." She finished and looked about the room. Tucker leaned forwards, eyeing the data she had on the table top.

"What is it exactly that we're snagging before them?" He asked, arching a brow.

Carolina looked back to the data and pulled up a small image, all of this having been found by Church, whom had the help of Simmons, both of them being computer nerds thankfully.

"It's a type of key, we're not sure yet as to what it opens but, it opens something that's for sure. What ever it is, Locus and Felix really, really want to get hold of this, so we need to get it first." She stated firmly, looking about the room.

"It's being held in a vault, inside a bank. So i figure their probably going to be robbing that bank while stealing that key, so we're going to slip in while the chaos is at a high when they move in, then slip out right under their noses, we'll be posing as soldiers once more." Carolina finished, looking about the room with sharp eyes. "So wait, is it just you and Wash going in? I"m not sure how safe that is." Tucker stated and Wash looked up to him, meeting the smaller mans eyes.

"Tucker, i'll be fine, we'll be fine, don't worry, we're trained for this sort of thing you know." He murmured, but everyone heard. Still looking concerned, Tucker crossed his arms and met Wash's eyes.

 

"I still don't like it, i worry for you." He stated firmly, and a few Co's could be heard from around the room. "Tucker, if we thought it wasn't safe, we wouldn't be doing it, trust me." He murmured, but Tucker still wasn't satisfied.

"I just, i worry okay." He muttered, glaring at Grif when the man made a heart at them and another coeing noise.

"Don't worry Tucker, i promise, i'll be fine." He again tried to assure him, but still it seemed not to affect the smaller man, but at least he quieted down.

"You better Wash, or i'll kill you." He grunted in reply, and Wash smiled at him, a small grin fluttering to Tucker's face.

"Seriously, get a room you two." Grif griped, and just to spite him, Tucker twisted around and then rolled, dropping softly into Wash's lap, laying up against him, his back pressed up firmly to his front half. He felt Wash stiffen momentarily behind him, but then relax, Wash's arms wrapping around him, his chin laying on top of Tucker's head.

Grif made a gagging noise along with Church, Carolina merely chuckled, Simmons seemed to blush slightly and Sarge just shook his head. Tucker had the lightest smirk on his lips as he pressed his back softly to Wash's front, the pair fitting perfectly to one another.

"So, it's settled then, we'll go in fast and hard, be in and out in a matter of minutes." Carolina stated, glancing around the room, earning nods from them all, although Tucker's was quite hesitant and slow.

"Good, Wash, sorry to pull you away from your new lover, but you need to get ready, so do i." She murmured, earning a soft blush and nod from Wash. When he went to stand, Tucker let out a soft whine but moved out of the way, huffing when Wash patted him lightly on the head. He leaned back against the wall, sighing when Wash and Carolina left.

"So have you two screwed yet?" Grif asked, earning a soft spluttered from Simmons beside him.

"Grif!" Tucker and Simmons both growled at him at once.

"NO! We kissed, three times, that's all." Tucker growled, and Grif giggled lightly at his reaction.

"Oh hey, Lover boy is back already!" He laughed, pointing to the door as Wash swung into the room.

Wash B-lined it across the room and gave Tucker a soft kiss, pressing their lips firmly, but gently together. Grif let out another gagging noise across the room, Simmons, chuckled this time and Sarge once more just shook his head. Wash pulled back, smiling at Tucker.

"Be careful while i'm gone, i don't want to have to chase you down again." He murmured, before pulling away fully, turning on the heel of his boots, heading for the door. He flashed Tucker a small smile from the doorway before turning and vanishing out into the hallway. Tucker could feel a soft tingle in his lips, and it brought a goofy, idiotic grin to his face. Grif snorted and shook his head, pushing himself up before leaving the room with Simmons in tow. Sarge yawned and stood, Tucker pushing himself up not soon after. He headed for the room, figuring Wash was already gone with Carolina and he'd have it to himself with Junior possibly. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open, sure enough, the small room was vacant. He flopped onto one of the beds, mulling over the goings on of the past week. He yawned, and stretched out across the bed, shaking his head lightly.

Wash and Carolina pulled up to the building, eyes sharp as they surveyed the area. They pulled into one of the many alleys to hide the vehicle, both of them slipping out, hiding away in the shadows. They heard the roar of the engine's before the bikes came into sight. Eight of them, lead by Felix, Locus, and another one, that was odd. The new comers bike was black with bright red coating certain areas. His Helmet was much the same, but it was the same as one of the mercs in build. "Who do you think that is?" Carolina asked, arching a bro as the shot past like bullets, roaring into one of the alleys farther down. "No idea, but lets hope he's not a threat." Wash murmured, eyes on the alley way. They watched as Felix lead the group out of the alley, And Wash glanced up to see Locus pulling himself over the lip of the near by building. As the small group of soldiers rushed into the building, Wash and Carolina shot across the open space as one, joining the crowd and becoming one of the soldiers behind Felix and his new friend. Stepping inside, Felix raised his gun and squeezed a few shots into the roof, earning terrified screams as people dropped and covered their heads.

"Alright, listen up people, we're taking everything in here, all the money, and all the keys, every last bit just became ours, now your going to be good people, and help my people move it into the waiting van that just pulled up. If anyone tries to run or fight, i will have you shot, point blank, trust me. There's also a sniper posted on the building across the street, he will also shot anyone lucky enough to make it to the door." He stated firmly, looking so lax as he stood, staring at the frightened people of the bank. Some one chose to be the idiot and stand up.

"We're not gonna let you do this! This is our money!" He growled and Felix's head turned to him.

Then Felix looked to the red and black soldier, and motioned with his head towards the man. With out so much of a word, the big man stepped forwards, grabbed him around the neck and pulled a pistol. He pressed it to his skull and pulled the trigger. The boom echoed and the mans head almost seemed to explode, blood and flash splashed high and loud wails were heard around the room. Wash and Carolina shot each other a small glance, eyes wide behind the Helmet Visors.

"See, did i not say i'd have you shot point blank, like i said, i will do it." He stated firmly, eyes cold as he stared around the room. "Now, help the nice people move their new property to the van would you?" Felix asked, a heavy smirk under his Helmet. Slowly the soldiers set into motion, searching out just about anything they could find worth taking. But Felix was now missing, he'd vanished amongst the crowd, leaving the red and black soldier to bark out orders to the men and women around him. Wash set off in search of Felix while Carolina stayed behind to watch the new guy, making sure he wasn't going to cause them trouble.

"Felix?" Sharkface's voice rang over the COM.

"What?" Felix answered swiftly as he searched through the key stores.

"You only brought eight soldiers, but yet we have ten, i watched two soldiers just blend into our little group when we stepped into the building, but one of them vanished in your direction." He replied, and Felix stopped, eyes narrowed.

"Kill the one you can see then track down the other one, now!" He growled, heavily. Great, now he had Free Lancers to deal with, great, just fucking great. He shook his head and went back to his search, fingers scraping over key after key, but none matched.

"Affirmative." Sharkface answered, before stepping towards his new target.

A hand slapped down over Wash's shoulder, spinning his body around to face the new guy, only to have a fist sending him flying back, slamming into another soldier. The red and black clothed man came at him, footsteps slow but strides long, eating up the distance between them at an alarming rate. He forced himself to his feet, snarling as he rushed him. Wash dove to the side, rolling and springing to his feet and engaging him, his foot cutting up and around, the tip of his boot crashing into the side of his head and snapping his head sharply to the left. He stumbled hard and then whipped back around, snarling. He rushed him once more, grabbing him around the shoulders and drawing him in close before hefting him and tossing him, not after getting kick, hard in the chest.

He hit the ground hard, his shoulder rutting hard into the ground. He forced herself up once more, watching as he rushed him, again. He lept high and flipped, right up and over him, twisting and landing facing his back, rushing and driving his shoulder into his back, slamming him face first into the stone wall with a loud thunk. He slumped for only a moment as he spun himself around and attacked him again, aiming to punch him square in the face once more. He dodged the blow and tackled him, his arms wrapping around his waist and driving him into the wall again, only to have him throwing him back once more. He landed at the base of a stair set, coughing as he forced himself up. He came at him, feet beating a war drums song off the floor as he turned, shooting up the stairs but made the mistake of thinking he'd be slower going up them.

There was no break in his speed and when he turned to attack, he was on him in a second. His fist slammed into the side of his Helmet, sending him spinning and rolling across the floor. He hit the ground hard, laying there for a second before trying to stand. He barely managed to get himself to his feet in time. He rolled hard, his fist scrapping his shoulder as it slammed into the wall instead. Sharkface let out a snarl and spun, trying to tackle Wash but failing as he danced away once more. He took no notice of the window bay behind him, took no notice of the Sniper rifle lining up a shot right square with his head. Sharkface rushed him and when he dodged, a piece of raised flooring tripped him up, causing him to stumble hard, a boom echoed at the same time, the bullet meant for his head instead lodged itself into his shoulder and the force of Sharkface ramming into him sent him flying back, right into the window. There was a sharp snapping, crackling and then nothing.

Weightlessness hit him as he fell, arms pin wheeling and glass flashing all around. Shards sliced open his cheeks and blood roared in his ears. Pain tore along the length of him, screaming through his shoulder and leaving him gasping for breath, but it would only get worse. He hit the top of the dumpster hard, bouncing and rolling as he hit the wall it was placed against and then fell again, rolling off the side and hitting the ground on his back. Wash let out a hard cough, all air rushing out of him in one fluid motion, leaving him gasping for breath as blood poured form his various wounds. He lay there for a moment, totally stunned and breathless. Pain screamed through him and all he wanted to do was just end it all. But he had to get up, he had to get moving, he had to make sure he was to safety before breaking down totally. He keyed the private COM link he'd set up with Carolina and coughed hard, trying to think of what to say to her that wouldn't cause her to freak out.

"C-Carolina, i don't know if they f-found us b-both, but that n-new guy figured m-me out, i'm h-hurt but i-i'm making for the v-van, get that k-key, i-i'll be fine until you do." He growled into the COM Link.

"Wash, are you sure, i can get out now." She answered back, concern clear in her voice.

"Y-yes, get that key, n-now Carolina!" He forced out, taking a limping step forwards only to hear a sharp thump behind him.

As with Sharkface, he turned, only to have a fist catch him right under the chin, it lifted him off the ground and sent him sprawling, his Helmet flying off and clattering to the ground a few feet away. Shit! I can't fight like this! He coughed hard, glaring up to see Locus standing Washington?" He asked, stepping forwards and grabbing his head, yanking him off the ground by the bright blond hair on the top of his head. He let out a cry, fighting weakly in the bigger mans grip. He had almost no fight left, He was bleeding heavily from the shoulder, blood dripped from his nose and mouth and now Locus had him by the hair, holding him up with a firm grip.

"L-let me go you fucking b-bug!" He snarled weakly, still struggling in his grip. Then he dropped Wash, letting him crumple to the ground and then placing a boot over his throat, effectively pinning him down.

"Only reason i'm not going to blow your head to bits is because Command wants you alive, so thank them." He snarled, before pressing down on his throat. Wash placed hands on his foot and pushed, but to no avail, Locus only pushed harder, cutting off the blood and air headed for his brain. He sucked in gasping, desperate breaths as the blackness closed in, causing him shake. Finally it was to much and he blacked out, Locus's foot pulling away from his exposed neck.

"To easy, Felix, i've got Agent Washington, find the Key and move your ass." He growled int the COM and earned a sharp huff from Felix.

She headed deeper into the bank, searching out Felix to no avail, until he heard the slightest sound, a soft sniffle. Thinking maybe someones child had been taken from it's mother, she pushed open the door to see a grown man staring back at her, huddling in the floor with wide eyes. When Carolina stepped into the room, she thought the man might truly faint and quickly pulled her Helmet off.

"Hey, i'm not one of the bad guys, i promise." She quickly asserted, earning a searching, confused look from her seemingly new friend.

"Y-your not?" He asked meekly, eyes wide as he stared up at her.

"No, i'm here to take something before the guys that are robbing this place get to it, it's a k-." She stopped herself, eyes catching on the small metal key hanging form the mans neck. That was it, that was the key, holy shit, the man had the key.

"Uh, actually, your wearing what i'm looking for, come on, lets get you out of here." She murmured, holding out a hand for the man to take.

"I-i, thank you, i g-guess. W-what is your name?" He asked, his voice prim and proper, that clipped tone.

"You can just call me Agent Carolina for now. What do i call you?" She asked, arching a brow to him.

"D-Doyel." The frightened man replied, following after her as Carolina pulled her Helmet back on.


	12. Broken Hearted

When Carolina finally arrived back to the base, she sat in the vehicle, leaning back in the seat and sucking a deep breath in. Doyle sat across from her, fiddling with his fingers as he looked over to he.

"A-are you alright?" He asked and she sighed, forcing herself to unlock to the doors and get out of the truck, rubbing at her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, i'm just, not doing to well." She murmured, scrubbing a hand over the face of her Helmet, guilt burning a searing path like Alcohol down ones throat.

She stepped up to the door, running her hand over the palm scanner and then shoving the door open when the latch un-hooked. The first person she saw thankfully, was not Tucker, it was Church.

"Church, i need your help, right now!" She growled and his head shot up.

"Oh, uh, sure what is it?" He asked, and she pulled her Helmet off, setting it heavily on the table.

"Go search for a man named Sharkface, find me everything you can on him, now." She muttered, sitting down with a heavy thump, shaking her head and running her hand over her face, trying in vain to scrub away the guilt, the heart wrenching guilt.

"Wait, Carolina, where's Wash?" Church asked, and Carolina looked up, staring at him with guilt riddled eyes, looking nothing but haunted.

"I don't know, i-i think Locus and Felix got him, but i'm not sure,i tried to find him but they were on to me, if i hadn't left when i had they would have taken me and Doyle." She muttered, but she didn't even seem convinced with her own Argument.

"Hey! Carolina! Wa-!" Tucker cut himself off as he stepped around the corner of the hallway. "Wait, wheres Wash?" He asked, and Carolina lifted herself from her seat, eyes gentle and guilt ridden. She then came forwards with a sharpness, grabbing him into a full armed hug, making him go tense and ridged.

"Tucker, god i am so sorry, god i am so sorry." She said softly, pressing her face to his shoulder as Tucker stared at her, arms out at his sides. He then put awkward hands around her. "Carolina, what do you mean? Whats wrong?" He asked, voice soft as he held her in the most awkward way.

"They got him Tucker, they got Wash. We were careful, but they figured us out, Wash told me he'd be okay when Sharkface caught him, but Locus went after him and cornered him, he went down fighting i tried to get, god i tried, but i had to get Doyle out and they were already dragging him away." She murmured, clutching him tighter, having no idea what his reaction would be.

She felt him stiffen against him, going ridged against her once again. "W-what?" He asked, totally dumbstruck by the information. The he began to struggle, twisting in Carolina's grip until she was forced to let him go for risk of hurting herself or him.

"N-no! he said he'd be fine!" Tucker cried out, eyes flying wide and staring at Carolina with suddenly haunted eyes. "They can't have gotten him, Wash is better then that!" He cried, and when Carolina tried to reach a hand out to him, he jerked away as if her hand was on fire.

"Tucker, i'm sorry, i tried, but i don't think they killed him, i could hear ragged breathing over the COM before they took his Helmet, so it's likely they still have him and are trying to get the location of our new base, we can still save him Tucker." She rumbled, and his eyes flipped up to stare her down.

"Then we better get to fucking work, because we're going to get him back one way or a-fucking-nother." He growled, and Carolina nodded.

"Church, get to digging, Simmons, inventory, i want to know what we do and don't have, take Grif to get it done faster. Sarge, get the vehicles prepped, we move the moment we have a plan, Church, get back to me when you find something interesting, Tucker, Your with me, we're going to learn a few things. Caboose, stay with Junior, keep him safe." She made sure everyone had something or another to do.

She led Tucker into the training room, the left wall was lined with training dummies and targets, while the other was lined with an assortment of weaponry.

"So why'd you bring me here?" He asked, arching a brow to her.

"I'm going to see how well you fight, if it's good enough, your going in with me to get Wash back, i have to make sure you can at least protect and defend yourself, lets try your hand to hand first." She murmured before suddenly rushing him, taking him totally by surprise and flipping him up and over her shoulder, his back hit the ground and he groaned.

"Fuck! Warn me before you do that!" He yelped, holding his side.

"The point of that was testing your reaction time, which by the way, is shitty, lets hope you can recover fast enough to keep form having Felix stomping your face in." She growled, helping to heft him off the floor, dropping him on his feet. She then swung at him, this one he saw coming thankfully and ducked, then charged, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying, but failing to slam her back into the wall. Instead, she dug her heels in and brought them to a screeching halt, holding him back with strong arms, before suddenly stepping to the side, all his weight and momentum threw him forwards, and right into the wall. he bounced off it with a thunk and fell onto his back, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Fuck!" He griped out, rolling and shoving himself up. "You could at least go easy on me" He growled, glaring at her.

"Tucker, that was easy, and trust me, Felix and Locus will tear your ass apart if you don't learn how to fight hard. So will Sharkface!" She growled, eyes narrowed as she got into another fighting position. She rushed Tucker again and aimed a punch for his stomach, he blocked with a firm arm catching her wrist, wincing at the blow it dealt to his arm. She then unleashed a flurry of blows attacking him over and over again, hit after hit. He dodged and blocked, but she still managed to hit him multiple times. After it was over, Tucker was bruised and beaten, but far from done.

"Can your properly shot a rifle?" She asked, and he nodded quickly. "Yea, i learned how a long time ago, i can shot pretty well with them and a pistol.

"Good, see that rifle there, snag it and put a few holes in the targets, i wanna see how well you aim." She murmured, and he nodded, heading to the rifle rack. After some consideration, he pulled one off, heading to stand in front of one of the targets. He pulled it tight to his shoulder, aiming down the small scope, lining up the prefect shot on it and a sharp, click, click sounded as he chambered the round. A boom echoed and he pulled back, looking down at the rifle with a smug expression before looking to the target, prefect shot, right in the center of the yellow. He popped off a few more, emptying the clip into the targets along the wall, each shot in the yellow.

"Well, you shot better then i thought." She murmured, looking over the targets and nodding. "Keep the gun and take yourself a few clips, you'll need it, we have some back up Helmets, i'll get you one of those so we can communicate while in the field. Get yourself a knife, i think you'll have a fighting chance with that if you get into hand to hand." She murmured and he nodded, already standing by the knife rack, he picked up a longer one, it was about the same length as he fore-arm, a wickedly sharp blade that had a sharp hook on the back. He picked it off the rack, sheathed it and then pulled his belt off long enough to thread it onto it.

The door opened to the room and Carolina looked up. "Find something?" She asked, and Church nodded.

"And your not going to like it." He muttered, Tucker and Carolina casting each other a troubled look as they followed him out of the room.

"Well, i'd say that this guy is pretty fucking awesome if her were on our side, but a fucking nightmare with him teaming up with Felix and Locus." Church muttered, pulling a few more things out into the open, glaring at the Holo like he could make it work just by staring at it for a few minutes. "He's full of nothing but metal, pins and plates, i can barely find a weak point, hell, i don't think he has one! Every plate and screw in this guy just reinforces him, i know why Wash had such trouble fighting him, damn." He muttered, scratching at the back of his neck before pulling up a few more images. "He's a Pyromaniac, tossed in jail for life for it, but a break in last mouth at the jail sprang every last person in there, including this sick bastard. He was caught a few years back in a big fall out, looks like Carolina and Wash were involved with it to, a building was brought down on his head, it's a amazing that he survived, he was totally crushed, and just about every bone in his body was broken, but yet still he lived." Church murmured, eyes wide as he stared at the logistics and numbers. "Jesus." He murmured, eyes wide behind his glasses. "This is not gonna be fun." He muttered, rubbing his forehead unhappily.


	13. Lock Up

Ughh, why does my head hurt? 

That was the first thought that fluttered past the splitting headache that had made it's self at home inside Agent Washington's head.

Wait, why the hell are my hands tied, and why the hell am i sitting upright, an- wait, who's that?

His mind was suddenly fighting for answers he didn't have as he stared at the large red and black blur that had just entered the room, followed by an orange and black and a green and black blur. 

"W-where am i?" He coughed out, throat raw and achy. A hand gripped firmly to his chin and pushed his head back, a thumb working open his suddenly clenched jaws as a water bottle was shoved in between his lips, the water rushing into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it or choke.

"Oh Agent Washington, i admit, your a handful when your half dead, but you were easy enough to put down. You put up, minimal resistance." A way to familiar voice murmured as the red and black blur got closer to his face, and the left over water that was then dumped onto his head had his vision snapping back to focus sharply in time to see Locus coming to stand behind his head. 

Wash let out a slightly strangled sound, twisting in the grips of the ropes when a hand grabbed onto his hair and yanked his head back sharply, forcing eye contact with Locus. 

"Your going to do as we say, how we say, when we say. Am i understood, Agent Washington?" He stated firmly, eyes cold as he stared down at him. 

Shit, shit, shit! Was all that was going through Washington's head as he stared up into Locus's eyes. Fear laced his own eyes, hatred burned bright like the sun and pain could be found, smoldering into the corners. Locus's grip tightened around his hair, bringing pinprick tears to his eyes.

"Whats it going to be Agent Washington?" He growled out, and Wash gulped, sucking back air and swallowing hard. He really didn't have much of a choice did he. But yet he was still defiant. "N-never." He finally spit out, eyes hardening, glassing over. They would get nothing out of him, nothing. The hand on his head suddenly pushed forwards, releasing his hair. As his head lolled forwards, Felix stepped in. 

"You know we'll just torture it out of you right? Every last thing we or command wants, we will make you tell us every detail." Felix murmured, a firm hand gripping Wash's chin to force him to look him in the eyes. 

Wash recoiled slightly, trying to pull away, then when it was clear Felix wasn't letting go, he worked the spit in his mouth to a soft froth, and then reared back and let lose, sending spit flying right into Felix's eyes, making the smaller man fall back with a shout of disgust. Locus raised a fist and cracked him over the head with it, sending a sharp spike of pain through out him and jarring his teeth off one another. Felix pushed himself up, cleaning the spit off with his sleeve and giving Washington one of the most nasty looks in history.

"Your gonna pay for that one you blonde fuck!" He snarled, and decked him so hard his chair went back on two legs and threatened to teeter over, being saved by the steadying hand of Locus, whom held him in place to receive yet another harsh punch from Felix. 

His head snapped to the side with both punches. The first one busted his nose and sent blood spraying in all directions, a steady stream of it leaving Wash's nose and slipping down to his chin. The next one jammed his teeth into one another, split both lips and made him jerk so hard to the side that his wounded shoulder was jostled and pain screamed through him as the bullet wound started to throb and bleed.

He let out a soft groan, head falling so that his chin bumped against his chest, blood dripping down onto his clothing. How they hell do i get out of this one. Carolina had better not risk her ass to come get me, maybe with just me they'll leave the others be. 

"I-I'll make a deal with you, i-if you leave the o-others be, you c-can do what ever you want to me, a-and i won't fight." Wash finally mumbled out, and Felix let out a little laugh. 

"Sorry Wash, but it's to late for that, you made your choice, now you'll get to watch them all die, because we will kill, each and everyone of them." Felix answered with a laughing tone, but finishing it off with a snarl. Wash started at him eyes wide with what had been hope turned horror. 

"Sharkface, make sure he eats and drinks, we'll be back to check on him soon." Locus murmured, and with the most Smug expression, Felix and Locus left, leaving Wash in the darkened room with Sharkface. 

"Alrighty, time to eat up Agent Washington." He grumbled as he scooped up the plate on the table beside him, only to see Wash's jaw tighten. "Don't make this harder on me, eat it and be done, or i'll light a fire under your ass and see if it motivates you." Sharkface growled, stepping in closer and shoving some of the food onto a fork. Wash still held his jaw shut quite firmly, eyes narrowed on Sharkface, whom glared back, half melted face only making him scarier. He stepped in closer, and Wash pulled his head away.

"Alright, you want to play that game?" Sharkface hissed before setting the plate on the table once more and grabbing onto Wash's hair with the hand not still holding the fork. Wash let out a little groan, what was it with people and his hair! Sharkface then placed the fork on the plate and used his now free hand to grab on to his chin and work his fingers into his mouth, past his teeth and setting his fingers just right, held his jaws open. Sharkface then released his hair and grabbed the fork, dumping it's contents down Wash's throat and forcing him to swallow. Wash let out a choked sound and he felt one of Sharkfaces fingers slip from where it was holding his jaws open and took the chance. He chomped down hard, teeth digging in as Sharkface let out a little yelp. Wash's bite was like a steel vice grip, so when Sharkface yanked on his hands, it only got him torn skin and fresh blood on Wash's lips.

"Let me go ya blonde fuck!" He snarled, and cranked a fist back, punching Wash straight in the head, hard. Wash let go with a yelp and the force of the blow had his chair clattering onto the ground, wash's face cracking off the floor. Sharkface cradled his hand for a moment, blood dripping from it to splatter lightly off the floor before he turned angry eyes on Washington. 

"You'll pay for that you fucking ass wipe, trust me." He snarled before turning, leaving Wash tied to the over turned chair. The cement floor was cold on Wash's cheek, and blood was a steady flow down his face, puddling on the ground around his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill him, hell, wasn't even enough to knock him out, he was forced to lay there, wallowing in pain. He felt Tears prick at the backs of his eyes as he thought about what they'd do to him, would they just leave him like this? Abandon him in this room only coming to feed him, or would they truly torture him for answers he didn't have? Who was he kidding, he knew the answer to that question, but why did that knowledge hurt so fucking much? Then his thoughts turned to his friends, those that had been left behind when Locus had captured him. Carolina was smart, but to impulsive, he knew she'd come for him, and Felix and Locus knew it to, but she wasn't who he was worried for. Tucker would come to, he could feel it in his heart, and that made him want to scream and thrash about for freedom, because he also knew that Tucker would only get himself killed by trying to help storm this place, dammit he should never have let himself get so attached to Tucker, it was only going to make losing him hurt more.


	14. Savior

It was Torture. 

That was the only way to describe how this past week had been for Tucker.

Tucker counted the Seconds, Minutes, and Days that he was away from him, and it had now been a week. It was honest to god killing him. He stalked down the hallway, heading to what he liked to call the War room. Carolina looked up when he entered and flashed him a sad smile. 

"Is it time?" He asked and she nodded, turning away and picking something up, then chucking it across the room to him. He caught it against his chest, spinning it to look down on it with wide eyes. An Amber Visor reflected his face back to him, he had the clothing and now the Helmet to complete his get up. 

"It's one of Wash's old Helmets, i figured you'd need one so i painted it Teal for you since i know you like the color, it's yours to keep, Church and Caboose are getting helmets and so are Sarge's guys, me and Wash keep a few spares in case ya know, something comes up." She murmured and Tucker nodded, eyes softening at he stared down at the Helmet. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, he was honestly terrified out of his mind but, no one had to know that eh?

"Thanks, i'm sure it'll help, gotta protect this beautiful face ya know?" He muttered with a light laugh as h pulled it on over his head, fixing his collar and making himself comfortable. Carolina just shook her head with a chuckle. 

"Sarge is ready when you are, i want to get this done and over with, so please tell me that your ready?" She grumbled, and he stretched, the slightly large, Kevlar jacket settling a little more comfortably onto his shoulders. 

"Yep, the sooner we get this done the better." He murmured, letting himself get used to the Helmet as he then followed after Carolina when she left the room. As they headed for the van, they both walked with a determined stride, Tucker's head filled itself with thoughts of Washington, and what he was going to do to Felix and Locus once Wash was safe. When they reached the van Tucker found it stocked with more weapons he could think possible, as well as Church, huddled over a laptop, Grif in the Drivers seat with Simmons running Co-pilot and Sarge settled across from him. Carolina and Tucker both settled down across from each other, Grif starting the van with a quick twist of the wrist. The van pulled out of the Garage, peeling out with a screech of rubber on Asphalt when Grif floored it towards their Destination on the other side of town. 

About 15 minutes later they were leaping out of the van, about a mile out from the Main Complex where they knew Wash was being held. They readied up and made checked each other over to make sure their Kevlar and Helmets were on Correctly. They looked like men ready to storm something, but with the mindsets of mere children. Surprisingly, Locus and Felix had no idea they were there, yet. Once they reached the main Complex, Sarge's men split off to the cause the main distraction while Carolina and Tucker went to cause the second. Church stayed behind at the van to watch it, while providing support over the COMs. Once inside, Carolina and Tucker split up, Tucker heading for Wash and Carolina going in search of Felix and Locus. She found them. She pushed the door open slowly to see the pair barking orders and wait, Sharkface was on Wash duty? Shit, that meant Tucker was walking right to his death. She closed the door and thought for a moment, she could carry out the plan and hope Tucker survived, or go after him and get him out before he got to Washington, if only she could chose the latter. She knew she'd have to knock him out and drag him off to keep him from getting to Wash. 

Tucker stride was determined. He wasn't leaving this place with out Washington, even if it took him to his grave in doing so. He came to the Detention block and was to stupid to think, he just breezed right in, not noticing how empty it was. He came to the one door that he knew was Wash's, it was the same room they'd kept him in. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room, Wash was in the middle of the room, dried blood matting his hair and splashed over his face. He was gagged and tied down and so Tucker rushed across the room, grabbing the knife Carolina had given him and yanking the gag down, slicing at the bounds while Wash started trying to speak, his throat raw and his voice creaky. 

"I-It's... trap, R-run!" He coughed out, blood flecking his lips and Tucker was about to turn and scan the room when the door slammed shut behind him. Slowly, he turned to see a massive Black and red clothed man staring down at him.

"To predictable, you did just what they said you would." Sharkface muttered, shaking his helmeted head. "A pity really, i waas hoping for more of a fight but, i'll just have to settle for you huh?" He growled out and Tucker let out a snarl. 

"I'm more fight worthy then you think Ass hole." He snarled and then shot across the room, his fist connecting with Sharkface's Helmet, and he let out a soft whine of pain, eyes wide behind his Visor. "Shit!" Was all he could utter before a bone crushing force wrapped itself around his throat. He struggled, albeit in vain as Sharkface held him at least a foot off the ground. The gun Tucker had held was now on the ground by Wash's chair, and the softest thump came from beside them and Tucker turned, eyes wide when he saw Wash lifting the DMR Rifle and with a snarl on his face, he pulled the trigger.The boom that echoed had Tucker jerking in Sharkface's grip and then when the grip loosened, Tucker's head rotated back to stare at Sharkface's Helmet and the large hole that had been blown in the side of it. Sharkface crumpled and took Tucker with him. Tucker was quick to extract himself from Sharkface's hands and rubbed a hand over his throat, readjusting his Helmet and clothing before turning and shooting across the room to Wash's side, whom had collapsed at this point, coughing and shaking. 

"Wash!" He murmured, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over, staring down at Wash's face, which was twisted into a mask of pain. 

"T-Tucker, p-please... C-careful." He murmured, and Tucker realized how strong his grip was. He forced his fingers to loosen, running soft, gloved fingers over Wash's bruised cheek and wincing when Wash twitched away. 

"Come on man, we need to get you out of here, now." He murmured, slowly scooping the much larger man up, teetering under the weight of him as he hauled him up and placed him over his shoulders, Wash sprawling over them. "We're almost done Wash, we'll get you home and taken care of, i swear it." He murmured, and he heard the softest groan come from Wash as Tucker set off at a slow jog.

Everything was cloaked in pain for Washington, the gag in his mouth made his jaws hurt, the binds on his wrists and ankles had long since worn the skin down to nothing and the knowledge of Sharkface hidden in the corner of the room, made it hurt more, and when Tucker came into the room, he whimpered, praying Tucker would look, just look! But no, Tucker dashed into the room, yanked the gag down, cut his bonds, freed him to embrace death.

"I-It's... Trap, Run!" He coughed out, to late, he watched Sharkface rise from the shadows, to late, Sharkface slammed the door shut, cutting off Tucker's means of escape. Tucker's gun hit the ground next to him, what was Tucker doing?! The pair bantered back and forth for a few seconds before Tucker stupidly launched himself across the room and punched Sharkface's Helmet, nearly breaking his hand, he watched as Sharkface swooped in for the kill, watched his hold getting stronger and stronger around Tucker's neck. He looked to the gun on the floor and knew what he had to do. He dropped to the ground beside it, watching as the pair turned to stare at him. He lifted the DMR with practiced ease and his lips drew back into a snarl as he pulled the trigger, blowing a satisfyingly large hole in Sharkface's head. He watched the big man go down and then as Tucker rushed to his side speaking to him in soft tones before Wash muttered something and Tucker's heavy grip loosened on his bruised arms. Slowly Tucker lifted him uttering sometime Washington couldn't hear, he answered with a simple groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add that this was the last chapter for this story, thank you for reading it :D


End file.
